


Rise with the Sun.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori will always remember the Friday that changed the course of his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ori would always remember the day his whole world ended. It was a typically bright Friday morning in the land, where in which earlier that morning he got out of bed and looked out of his larger glass doors to see the kingdom glowing in the fiery light of the rising sun. The young princes plans that day were to go into the royal library to find himself something new to read for the day, because it had been so long since he had truly sat and just read for hours on end. He had bathed in the same copper tub that morning, he had worn the same robe he wore every morning, and he ate the same for breakfast as he did every morning, warmed oats and cranberries, and everything that morning seemed to be going, just as it did every day, splendid indeed. Except for one, important, thing. His elder brother Nori was not in his typical breakfast seat, which was sat to the right of his eldest brother and king and opposite Ori's.

 

If Ori was truly to think back on that day, he would begin to notice how different the morning atmosphere was. The halls were empty, as the servants seemed vacant to their usual posts and the only eyes that watched were the oil tainted glares of the painting around them. The grand room also seemed odly dark, dor such a bright morning, as it seemed a heavy shadowed lied across the castle with no indication of moving.

 

Ori had cleared his throat politely to gain his eldest brothers attention and asked Dori about his second brothers whereabouts, Nori never really missed a meal unless something extremely important was occurring that day. Dori had huffed quickly and made some flippant excuse as to where their brother probably was, but Ori knew those dark blue eyes like he knew his own chambers, and there was no truth in them at that moment, only a shifting glint of worry. Ori's full stomach began to settle uneasily.

 

The doors of the hall were slammed open, causing Ori to jump slightly in his seat and Dori to simply raise a brow at their noisy intruder. 

 

"Brother, the letters have arrived!" A familiar voice exclaimed as the large doors to the hall were closed solidly by guards on the outside. Ori looked over to see Nori strutting in, his hand aloft and holding a single lime coloured envelope. Nori froze when he saw his little brother sat at the table, his brow furrowed in regret and his eyes wide with panic.

 

"What letters, brother?" Ori questioned and Nori swallowed thickly before skirting around his brother and passing the note to Dori. The eldest tore open gracefully the moment he received it and his eyes were instantly wide as he read. Ori felt his unsettled stomach begin to wring itself nervously and Ori tried to request his brothers to speak again. "Brothers, What is going on? It is awfully rude to keep one from such secrets, you know."

 

There was no response. Ori began to tug at his copper strands of hair and twirled them around his alabaster finger in worry, just as Dori looked up at Nori with tearful eyes as he passed him the note. Nori swallowed again and took the note between his thumb and fist and read, his hand coming to rest over his mouth, as if trying to cover a fitful cry that could escape him.

 

"They've accepted." Dori sighed and placed his face in his hands, Nori shaking his head solidly as he scrunched up the letter.

 

"Dori? Nori? Please tell me, what is going on?" Ori questioned and the elders exchanged a quick glance before Dori sighed deeply and got up from his chair, walking slowly toward Ori as he spoke in a calm tone, but it was not comforting to the youngest brother.

 

"Ori. You know mother and father had sworn to always keep us safe, keep us warm, and keep us well. Yes?" Dori stated and Ori nodded slightly. "When you were very, very, young. And the doctors proclaimed you an Omega. Mother and Father went out in search to a number of different lands, the sunny shores of the south and the numbing cold of the north kingdoms, and they went in search for an alpha suitor to be your mate in later life-"

 

Ori's eyes grew wide and his mouth falling open to protest, to say that his brother was teasing him, to say that Dori was just lying and to speak the truth again. However, his wrinkled brother continued, his head lowered in shame.

 

"Someone who could protect you, and someone who would be able to pay for everything you needed. An alpha of high birth and a sucessful lineage. They travelled across many kingdoms for many days and many nights until they happened across a small realm just across the blue horizon, belonging to King Fundin, his wife, and their two sons, Balin son of Fundin and Dwalin son of Fundin." Dori took a moment to breath and Ori tried to speak again but his throat was sealed, just as his fate was. "Balin was seventeen at the time and Dwalin was only just thirteen. Our parents left them with a card of acceptance to send their response back on in twenty years time, one year after your first heat... an acceptance card to show that they will take you into their home to become mated to their youngest son Dwalin... and as I said before... they've accepted."

 

"No." Was all Ori's response and Dori raised a brow at him slightly, just by the sheer shock that his youngest had not gone completely mad by the news. "I will not be mated with some distant prince! I refuse!"

 

"Ori, you simply cannot refuse." Nori spoke now, stepping forward to press a comforting hand to Ori's arm but the young Omega shoved it off quickly.

 

"I can, and I have! Send a response, say the young prince is not ready for mating, he is young and is in no need of a suitor! I am  _not_  going to mate with someone I have never met!" Ori protested as he stood. The breakfast chair he was sat on skirting across the floor with an unsavoury scrape.

 

"Ori, please," Dori spoke softly, placing a sensitive hand to Ori's upper arm. "If you would just listen to reason I am sure-"

 

"I have listened quite enough!" Ori shouted, much to the surprise as his brothers now who were looking positively ashamed. "I am not going to marry some block headed prince of Fundin, you cannot make me!"

 

Ori then turned and marched out the dinning hall, slamming the door behind him as he went. His angry façade faded instantly when he was outside the hall and he slipped down the wall in floods of tears. If he knew that this was to become his life, he would have run away many years ago and never looked back once.  _Why had no one ever told him before?_  Told him he was intended to some alpha he had never met in his life and who was likely to be cruel and horrid and spoiled! He knew of the Fundin people, knew of their blood thirsty need for death and ruin, knew of their vicious alphas who would attack omegas in heat and have their way with them. He would not mate with him. Not for all the protection and wealth in the world.

 

That was the last Friday Ori had in the palace that he called home. Dori and Nori had helped him pack his suitcase while the servants prepared the carriage and horses for the trip. Nori had comforted Ori by telling him that he and Dori would stay for a few days while the omega settled into his new schedule and lifestyle, it only helped the pain in his chest slightly but it still helped. Dori had been sure to bundle an obscene amount of clothes into Ori's pack, as well as preparing food, just in case the food of the Fundin people was not good enough for his young brothers picky tastes.

 

When Ori stepped outside the palace, he froze slightly on the second bottom step to the ivory halls. He was unable to move any further down the steps than he already had, even though his brothers willed him on, his elderly handmaid, who had been a very close friend to the young prince, came to him and hugged him tightly. Ori feeling comfort again by the embrace until she pulled away and walked back up the steps, crying into her purple handkerchief as she did. She had been Ori's own servant since he was born and second maid to the queen, who she trusted more than anyone, and Ori would miss her dearly.

 

Dori bundled Ori into the carriage and all the small omega could do was look out the back window of the carriage to where his servants and friends stood waving their tearful goodbyes until Ori was so far down the long drive that he could no longer see them, then he wept. Dori put an arm around him to comfort him, but it was to little effect because for Ori it felt like he was being dragged out to see with no hope of land or rescue. All that was around him was an icy blue depth and a frail feeling in his heart.

 

\----

 

Fundin's kingdom was much larger than his homeland, the young prince noted as the carriage passed through the market square. The small omega gazed everything around him, the bright lilac and lime bunting that was strung between the stout brick buildings and the working folk moving out of the way of the large carriage, many looking in the window of the wagon to see their newest princes consort, as they had more than likely heard about his arrival.

 

Ori felt as if the whole town gaze was directed at him and it made him feel incredibly uneasy, that was until Dori reached over and placed a wrinkled hand over his own smaller one and smiled gently at him, Ori returned the gesture weakly before he returned his gaze out of the window. He felt as though he were some exotic bird, trapped and sealed behind a glass cage for all to watch and be amazed by, and all he could do was gaze back and wonder how they had trapped him so neatly.

 

The palace was also much larger than anything Ori had seen before, twice the size of his home it was and had tall white pillars holding up the heavy marble front that covered the front porch. On the opposing sides of the porch laid two streaming statues of ladies holding win jugs to pour into the basin of the fountain, and beside them potted plants of budding white flowers on green hedges of the purest of leaf. The land around them was just as green and lush, with brilliant willow trees scattered here and there with branches fluttering to greet them.

 

Nori was the first one to hop out of the carriage and stretch his legs, he was definitely not one for sitting over long periods of time, and was certainly welcoming to the fresh air. Next was Dori, who raised his hand to his younger omega brother to help him out of the compartment, his brothers both being of alpha blood were incredibly kind to their youngest brother who was born so fortunate as to continue the Riolin line. They say it is a blessing, Ori says it is a curse. As Ori jumped from the carriage with the help of his brother, a flock of servants appeared. As soon as Ori stepped foot onto the white chalky gravel of the drive, they all bowed to the visiting king and his younger brothers before two handmaids curtseyed and began escorting the group inside. _A curse_ , Ori swore as he politely followed.

 

"I say that if you wish to freshen up, now would be a good time, young master Riolin." A little old women, who was dressed as a maid, said as she escorted him toward the throne room, her arm linked with Ori's in a strangely comforting way and the sent of mated omega added to this comfort. Dori and Nori pressed on in front of and spoke great lengths to the kings advisor. "Why, when I met my Harold, I would have given my left arm for a few more moments to freshen myself up. I had been working on the farm with my father that day you see and I simply-"

 

Ori tuned out of the wrinkled ladies ramblings and instead focused on his boots as they continued to march down the hall, he was going a little slower than his brothers but that was because of the old lady nattering away on his arm, talking about what Ori assumed was her mated husband -Harold- and their nine children. Which apparently was a rather average sized family in this kingdom.

 

"And then he asked me to marry him, it was a wonderful occasion, young prince. Even if I had to wear my mothers wedding dress." The old lady laughed and Ori did his best to copy, but when the maid saw the worried look on the young boys face she hummed comfortingly and tutted. "I can see you're nervous, young prince, but there is nothing to fear. My Lord Dwalin is a wonderful alpha, I nursed him myself and taught him his vows of chivalry. Don't let him intimidate you."

 

Ori looked at the old lady who was smiling brightly and smiled himself, this time he could confess that the smile on his lips was really straight from his own beating heart.

 

"Please, just call me Ori. And what is your name, my lady?" Ori asked and the maid grinned brightly.

 

"Rosalina, but everyone calls me Rosy. And don't fear, little Ori, I will look out for you." She stated and Ori nodded to her gently, before he noticed the overly large oaken doors open in front of them, leading them inside the throne room. Rosy disappeared from his side and Ori suddenly felt dread again as Dori tugged them in front of him and gently pushed him forward. It almost felt like a tide pushing him out to the feral sea that laid before him.

 

Ori instantly saw who he assumed was the king, a long grey beard swinging down his bloated middle, sharp brown eyes glistening brightly with mirth and joy as his crinkled lips straightened into a smile. Beside him sat his queen, a fair and beautiful Omega with bright blue eyes and dark hair that peppered grey in some areas and flowed down to her waist, at her left stood a plump greying haired man who appeared to be about Dori's age, a beta judging by the coloured bangle on his wrist that was silver with a twist of green emerald running through it. And beside him of course stood Ori's intended, Dwalin son of Fundin. A large hulking alpha made of thick muscles and thick dark hair that he got from his mother along with the piercing blues eyes that shot through Ori's own as he gazed upon the omega and looked him up and down numerous times with a small smile on his face.

 

This caused Ori to look away from the alpha as to not give him the satisfaction and raise his chin proudly, his back straightening with the pose as he walked before the king and kneeled in respect as his brothers did at the same time.

 

"Welcome, sons of the house of Riolin!" Fundin bellowed as he stiffly got to his feet, a wooden cane at his side as he limped slightly. Ori then only noticed that he had a artificial foot on the left side of his body. "Rise, you will bow to no one here!"

 

The three brothers did so in unison and Fundin clunked his way down the steps, his wife walking patiently at his side as they stepped towards Ori.

 

"So, this is Nari's son, aye?" Fundin said as he took Ori's hand in his strong grasp and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, my boy, I have heard tales of your beauty that in no way do justice to your own appearance!"

 

Ori winced slightly at the grip around his hand but managed a small smile either way.

 

"Thank you, King Fundin."

 

"Oh please, just Fundin is fine lad! We're to be in-laws soon am I right?"

 

Ori only nodded once before the queen stepped forward and managed to wrench her husbands hand from around Ori's, she cleared her throat daintily as she collected herself and in a silent way, told her husband to behave.

 

"What my husband is trying to say is, that there is no need to used our titles any more, young Ori, as we see you as our equals and we hope you see us in the same way, you and your family."

 

Ori nodded in understanding before Fundin clapped a hand on his back and chuckled loudly, escorting Ori up the stairs as he did with Dori, Nori, and the queen close to follow.

 

"Now, let me introduce you to my sons, this is my eldest son, Balin. He is a Master Tutor as well as being one of the finest engineers, instructor, and planners in the kingdom, he is also my advisory heir and beta."

 

"Pleasure to meet you, laddie, I hope you're very comfortable here." Balin said with a soft smile and Ori returned it for a moment before he was tugged along again to come face to chest with the large alpha.

 

"And this is my second son, and your intended, Dwalin. He is the Line Carrier of the family and also a fine guard and master in combat. You're in safe hands, lad."

 

  
_Or very dangerous hands,_  Ori said to himself. But he didn't have time to speak out loud as the alpha took his hand between his large calloused own and pressed the omegas knuckles to his lips.

 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet ye, Prince Ori."

 

Ori didn't say a word only yanked his hand back and resisted the urge to slap the alpha with it. Fundin pulled him away when he felt the omega tense up and placed him back between his brothers, a large smile on his face as he did.

 

"We have made up a room for each of you in the west wing, Rosy will escort you there, I am sure." Fundin said before bowing his head. "And I hope you enjoy your stay in the Fundin halls."

 

Rosy appeared again along with two other omega servants, one with a large ginger beard, the other with a brown moustache and a strange tilted hat. The brothers were separated and Ori shrugged Rosy off as he grabbed his suitcase and began tugging it down the hall, she had given Ori the room number on a piece of card and had returned to her business about the castle, trusting Ori to find his way as he insisted he could. However, he didn't get very far until he heard an familiar and already annoying voice.

 

"Prince Ori!" A rough voice shouted and Ori turned to see the Fundin prince speaking with two other high ranking alphas, Ori groaned and turned to continue walking, ignoring the heavy footsteps that were quickly approaching him from behind.

 

"Prince Ori!"

 

"What do you want?" Ori snapped, not looking at the alpha prince who was quickly walking beside him to keep up with Ori's purposeful march.

 

"Do ye need some help with that?" Dwalin asked, pointing to the overly larger suitcase in Ori's small hands.

 

"No, I am quite alright." Ori replied even though he was struggling greatly with the case and the other prince surely looked strong enough to carry it, however Ori was still prideful and he refused to be helped by the larger prince, no matter how heavy the suitcase was in his hands.

 

"I was just wondering if ye would be so kind as to meet with me for dinner tonight?" Dwalin asked now with a soft smile on his face, which caused Ori to pause slightly, usually an alpha would demand for an omega to have dinner with them but Dwalin was asking politely, but Ori just shook his head, lugging his suitcase higher from the ground. Dwalin sighed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke again.

 

"Listen, since yer staying here... perhaps we should try to get along." Dwalin stated as he followed Ori down the hall, the small Omega huffing slightly in a faint laugh.

 

"Why would I want us to get along? You're nothing but a pampered palace prat!"

 

The alpha behind him snorted a laugh.

 

"Maybe, but then what does that make ye?" Dwalin asked with a smirk and Ori frowned to himself before spinning on his heel and pressing a finger sharply to the centre of the princes chest.

 

"Listen here Alpha, I am nothing like you, nor your people. I will not pander to you and make us appear to be getting along, when in fact I hate you more than anyone else I've ever known." Ori stated and the Alpha only smirked slightly and raised a brow at the courage of the young Omega. "Am I clear?"

 

"Exemplary." Dwalin replied and Ori nodded once to him before he turned and marched down the hall, not looking back at the alpha who watched him walk with an impressed twist to his lips. He decided a later moment to follow the omega, to make sure he got to his room safely of course, and quickly scurried after the prince.

 

"So, what are yer brothers names?" Dwalin asked curiously and Ori huffed.

 

"Nori and Dori, if you must know." Ori stated and Dwalin chuckled a bit.

 

"Dori, Nori, and Ori. That's sweet, they all rhyme." 

 

"Well, lest we forget to laugh, Dwalin, brother of Balin."

 

"Point taken."

 

Ori didn't laugh, he didn't. He just coughed a bit nothing more and the smile on the larger princes face showed that he obviously didn't know that. Being as block headed and as foolish as he was.

 

"Ye know, my bedrooms just at the end of the other hall." Dwalin stated with a bashful smile, not knowing where the line came from, especially when Ori snorted.

 

"Really? Because I truly do not care if your room was in the cellars." Ori snipped and Dwalin smiled again in a way that made the omega want to punch him.

 

"I just wanted ye to know... to-well-you know- make ye feel a bit safer." Dwalin confessed and Ori rolled his eyes.

 

"Thank you, Prince Fundinson, but I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." Ori huffed before he found the door that lead to his room and placed the key in the lock and turned it before he gave the door a sharp tug, the door didn't budge, so he repeated the action again and again.

 

"I never said ye wasn't." Dwalin replied before he moved Ori's yanking hands off the bronze door knob and gave the door a gentle push, sending it shifting open. Ori's cheeks coloured brightly, before he turned to the alpha slightly and nodded.

 

"Thank you." He said stiffly before stepping inside the room with his suitcase and slamming the door behind him, right in the grinning Dwalin's face and the large alpha stood there for a few moments before sighing deeply and making his way back to his own room, nodding his head to Rosy as she scuttled down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin go to the library and confessions are made...

Ori should have stayed in bed, better yet, he should have never even woken up. However, that was quite difficult when Rosy entered his room at god-only-knows o' clock this morning and had thrust him a towel as she explained she had made him a nice hot bath in the wash room that sat directly with his chamber room, the bath was worth waking up for at least. It had many bubbles in it that smelled like lavender, which reminded Ori of the flowers that used to grow under his bedrooms balcony and the warm summer air that used to send the scent drifting into his room. The tub was curved into a single marble block, which was all rather luxurious and not like anything Ori had ever experienced before.

 

Then came breakfast. It almost made Ori want to jump out of a nearby window, as when he entered the dining hall his brothers were arguing with the Fundin king. His wife, the fine lady queen, was holding him back by one arm with great strength as she also had a hand wrapped around Dwalin's thick bicep. The youngest prince was too arguing with the Riolin pair, though Ori knew it was most likely due to defending his father than anything else. However, there was fortunately one quiet person in the room, Balin sat on the edge of the table, eating a piece of jam smothered toast silently and smiling as he noticed Ori enter the room. The white haired man nodded to him before pulling a chair out from beside himself and inviting Ori to sit, a soft pat to the chairs finely carved seat being the invite. 

 

The young prince edged his way around the arguing men and sat down beside the Beta, who instantly gave him a piece of toast and a selections of jams and butters for him to coat the toasted bits of bread in.

 

"July is far too early!" Dori shouted now, his fist slamming against the table. "I will not allow my brother to marry your son until the six months of courting has ended."

 

"We must have them wed before the boys heat comes!" Fundin shouted in reply, the queen tugging him and reminding him to use a softer tone, which he did after a tense moment. "I will not see the boy suffering just for the cause of your delicate customs."

 

"Delicate customs?!" Nori snapped now, his face red and his fork in hand. "I will have you know those are the customs of our people, as appointed by the first king Triakan!"

 

"Yer customs may work in yer land, but they do not work in ours!" Dwalin barked now and the pair of brothers both glared at him, their eyes begging for him to continue as if it would give them the opportunity to slap him and break off the marriage proposal.

 

"I will hear no more of this!" Balin exclaimed as he got to his feet, brushing off some of the crumbs that had gathered on the front of his tunic as he did, the queen nodded to him before pulling the unruly men back on their seats, Dori and Nori copied but they still shot some particularly nasty looks to the Fundin men, who returned them just as fiercely. "Dwalin and Ori will wed in November, that leaves five months of courting and no chance of heating before that time. Now, I would like to enjoy the rest of my breakfast, as I am sure the young prince would too, so if you could all please remain silent for at least ten more minutes that would be most appreciated."

 

Balin sat down heavily then and Ori smiled around a mouthful of bread as he watched Nori and Dori mumble their apology as Dwalin and Fundin both did, the queen smiling proudly at her eldest son and nodded to him in thanks.

 

"And brother," Balin said after a few moments of silence and Dwalin looked up from glaring glumly at his plate. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show our young guest around the palace today, perhaps show him the  _east_  wing, third door down."

 

Dwalin furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding and he nodded quickly, leaving Ori to wonder what the elder man had planned as he looked at him and saw the twinkle in his old eyes before he returned to his toast.

 

\----

 

"You did not have to escort me, I was there when Balin gave the message of where I should be going today." Ori huffed as he and the large man passed a group of guards who nodded to them both, which Dwalin returned for them.

 

"I just wanted to make sure ye got there safely and didn't lose yer way." Dwalin stated before he nodded to another set of guards that passed. "Ye're my intended after all and it is my duty to look after ye."

 

Ori groaned in annoyance and folded his arms rebelliously over his chest with a huff.

 

"You sound just like my brothers now. I know I am just an omega but I can take care of myself, I don't need your help nor do I need your protection, I have survived life so far without your help and will live many years more without it." Ori hissed and didn't notice the dopey smile that took form on Dwalin's face as the larger man shrugged.

 

"As I said before, I never said ye couldn't. Just do us both a favour and at least try to be interested." 

 

Ori snorted a laugh and looked at Dwalin challenging.

 

"Why would I try to do that? I know just your type, Prince."

 

"What's that then?"

 

"You think just because your father is the king you can have anything and anyone you want. I bet you've bedded thousands of omegas in your life, and all because you're daddies noblest son. Well, I am here to tell you that I am not falling for it, I am not some dimwitted omega maiden waiting for some handsome hard headed alpha who only thinks of his knot and a nice hole to plug it in to wisp me off my feet and breed me like some little house wife, no indeed. I can have my own life, a better life, without having to be tied down."

 

When Ori finished his rant Dwalin's dopey smile widened, not that Ori noticed of course as he was too busy glaring at his feet.

 

"Ye think I'm handsome?"

 

Ori gawped at him, his mouth opening and closing a number of times as he stopped in his walking and a bright blush flooded his cheeks.

 

"I-I never said-"

 

"Aye, ye did." Dwalin said with a teasing smile and Ori pushed past him, his blush still prominent on his cheeks.

 

"Where is this room anyway." Ori grumbled to himself as he counted the doors down the hall before he arrived at the front of a large oaken door with a golden knob and engravings in the wood cast in a bright material. "Is this it?"

 

"Aye." Dwalin said before removing a ring of keys from around his belt and pressed a large golden one to the lock.  _Oh, so that's why he had to bring this idiot along, sure enough daddies golden son also had the ring of keys to the palace. Brilliant. Just brilliant._

 

Ori's seething thoughts seemed to end as Dwalin opened the large double doors and nudge Ori through, the omegas eyes went wide at the sight around him, large walls made of complete marble stone had been sculpted to form shelves, for rows upon rows of books to sit upon, all bound in leather and golden loops around the spines to keep even the most ancient of novels together. Ori's heart almost sang at the sight which feel unto him, beautiful novels of his favourite fantasy worlds lined up on a nearby shelf just like the ones he had to leave at his home.

 

"It's beautiful." Ori gasped and Dwalin chuckled slightly.

 

"It is breathtaking sure enough, my father had this built the year after yer parents came to visit, said that any son of Edina will surely want books available to him constantly when he came to visit. I'm guessing by the sparkle in yer eye that my father is not as foolish as I believe him to be."

 

Ori could not reply as he was still too taken for the boundless wonder around him, it was true that his mother had taught him to read and write at a very young age as his mother was an incredible scholar who surpassed Ori's father with ease on the scale of intelligence, she used to read to Ori every night before he slept and filled the young omegas dreams with hope and adventure, only to have it all taken away from him yesterday, he had not dreamed at all since the news and since his arrival in the Fundin palace and he used to dream all night every night.

 

Cracking through his thoughts Ori could finally hear the end of Dwalin speaking, realising now that he had been speaking the whole time.

 

"- And I know a nice little shop in town if these books aren't sufficient enough, it's ran by a dear friend of mine, Bilbo Baggins, I'll introduce ye to him, I'm sure he'll be-"

 

"No, no this is all fine, it's wonderful." Ori said with a smile toward the larger alpha who was smiling back at him and a small blush was forming under his bearded cheeks, but he quickly cleared his throat and focused on instead adjusting some books on a nearby shelf.

 

"I didn't really know what ye would have liked, so I just got any book I could find or get my hands on and it kind of escalated from there." Dwalin stated as he placed a loose book back into its slot on the shelf and Ori froze in his rifling to look at the large man with a confused kind in his brow.

 

"You mean to tell me you're the one to find all these books?!" Ori questioned as he picked up a finally crafted book with rich ink words inside of cream coloured pages.

 

"Aye, when my mother told me on my seventh year of birth, I must admit I was a bit pissed at first, but when I turned sixteen and went into my first rut I didn't think it was so bad, then I started collecting the books, my mother told me tales of your intelligence, then of yer beauty, but may I be so bold as to say the ballads and stories of yer beauty vastly under estimate the true image, believe me."

 

Ori blushed brightly but decided not to look up at the large man and instead focused intently on the printed text.

 

"So, when did ye find out?"

 

"Find out?" Ori questioned.

 

"Ye know, find out that ye were going to move here, into a random castle, and a strange distant town, just so we could be mated." Dwalin said with a hopeful smile and Ori's smile sank slightly.

 

"Friday."

 

"Aye, I mean't the year." Dwalin stated with a confused tilt of the head and Ori laughed weakly before looking the larger alpha in the eye, showing unknowingly the small tears that formed there.

 

"I mean't I was told... this Friday, the early morning of yesterday."

 

Dwalin's eyes widened in shock before Ori shrunk back in on himself and moved to look at another set of books, however he was stopped when a large hand wrapped around the top of his and held him in place.

 

"Ye mean to tell me, yer brothers- yer- yer- parents never told ye that we had an agreement to marry?" Dwalin questioned, his eyes dark with concern and question.

 

"That's what I said, was it not?" Ori replied as he pulled his arm from the alphas grip and began walking away with a small sigh.

 

"Ori, I-I didn't know, If I had I would have never-"

 

"It's alright Dwalin," Ori stated with a small smile at the larger man. "It wouldn't have changed anything if I knew or not."

 

"Aye, but I could have tried to make ye more comfortable in my presence. I-I could have known yesterday to not antagonise ye as much as I did, I could-"

 

"Dwalin, it's fine, I am not some delicate flower for you to shield when the rain becomes a little too heavy." Ori replied before returning to a shelf of books and plucking out a thick novel that was bound in blue leather.

 

The small omega was so taken by the books between his hand that he didn't notice the alpha looking at him with a sympathetic smile on his face, in his lifetime Dwalin had been called noble and brave more times than he could count but in all honesty he was not brave, not in heart, only on the blood soaked battle field when his heart was pumping adrenaline around his body. Ori was brave, brave in a way that no one could fathom as belonging to an omega, he was brave at heart and soul and the alpha just felt glad to be in his presence. However, he could not just sit by and watch as the young omegas line made a mockery of the young one for not telling him what was destined for him, Dwalin could only do one thing.

 

"May ye excuse me lad, I must speak with my father." Dwalin stated and Ori hummed in dismissal before the alpha bowed slightly to him and quickly marched out the room, looking at the omega a final time before closing the door slowly behind him.

 

\----

 

"I prefer the lavender," The queen stated as she lifted the fabric in the air and examined it before turning to her husband, who was fiddling with a thimble and looking incredibly bored. "What do you think Fundin?"

 

"Aye, it's nice." Fundin said with a shrug and the queen sighed before moving toward another pile of fabric and leafing through it, a set of servants nearby with armfuls of heavy fabrics.

 

"You could at least try to be interested Fundin, I mean honestly, our little boy is getting married soon and you look as if he is about to charge into war wearing only the skin he was born in." The queen commented and Fundin let out a hearty laugh, but it was interrupted when the large doors of the study were shoved open and the young alpha ran inside, his face stricken with distress.

 

"Father, I must speak with ye urgently." Dwalin stated as he quickly climbed the marble steps to where his father was sat at his large oaken desk.

 

"Dwalin, I thought you were escorting your consort around the royal libraries, I know how proud you are of it." Fundin commented and Dwalin grimaced slightly before he straightened and spoke.

 

"I was just with him, he mentioned some distressing news." Dwalin stated and it caught the attention of both his parents now, his mother placing the batch of cloths down and turning to her son, her face now showing her concern.

 

"What did he say?" She questioned gently and Dwalin swallowed thickly before he spoke.

 

"He told me that his parents never told him, about me, I mean." Dwalin stated and the king and queen exchanged a look before the young alpha continued. "He said that he was only told of our engagement on the Friday of this week, he had never heard of it before as he says, but I just-"

 

"Dwalin," Fundin interrupted with a small grin and a chuckle. "Many families do not tell their offspring's of the engagements they set for them, just as I was never told of my engagement to your mother."

 

The queen approached Dwalin gently and sat him down, passing him a small cup of tea as he did that the young alpha pressed instantly back on the desk, he wasn't one for tea to begin with.

 

"Why do they do it? Not tell their children I mean. And why were ye never told? How did ye overcome it?" Dwalin began asking all these questions but was stopped when his mother cupped his bearded jaw and kneeled down in front of him, a warm smile on her face.

 

"Dwalin, all you must know is that love can conquer any foe, it can make you feel as strong as a mountain or as sad as a sailors wife seeing a blustery sea. It matters not where you start or where you come from, it depends who you are at the end and who you're with. Do you understand?"

 

Dwalin hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

 

"No, I don't."

 

The queen sighed slightly and slapped her forehead into her palm as her husband let out a loud laugh and slapped his knee in mirth.

 

"How am I to ever get him to love me if I am the reason he sees his family as betrayers?" Dwalin questioned and the queen sighed gently.

 

"I promise you, my boy, as soon as you turn on the old Fundin charm he'll be like putty in your hand." The king interrupted and the queen and son both looked at him with an annoyed glare.

 

"What your father means to say is just get to know him and you'll see, I'm sure he is very compassionate and sweet, I'm sure he is just not as open as you and Balin were raised to be. We would not have matched you two together if we thought it was not going to work."

 

Dwalin sat silent then and only nodded in response, his mother got back off her knees then and pulled on a large piece of purple cloth.

 

"Now tell me... What do you think of the lavender? Your father is a useless sod."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----

Weeks passed by in the Fundin home, Ori could only recall a few as every day he would go into the library everyday and learn about the culture and history of the kingdom he was now to call home, he didn't mind of course, he loved learning about the world around him and adding more knowledge to his already flooding mind was a good thing.

 

 

It wasn't all that bad when Dwalin joined him either.

 

The larger prince was pleasant enough company, even if he was incredibly brash and none to quiet at times, the younger prince found it endearing, in a remarkably odd way.

 

However, one day would stick in the young princes mind forever.

 

 

Ori was allowed to sleep in on many of the day, which was a blessing for him since he had stayed up late last night to read a incredible chapter to one of the books piled high at the side of his bed, he stretched slightly in his morning daze and sighed deeply, he would be happy to lay there for hours and simply try to dream once more, but he was interrupted by a loud knock and the sound of something being tipped over and a rough voice cracking through the morning silence.

 

 

"Ah, bollocks!"

 

Ori giggled slightly before he sat up slowly, his eyes drifting open as he did and settling on Dwalin who was standing on the other side of the room and looking sheepish, a batch of fluffy white towels tucked under his thickly muscled arms.

 

"Good morning." Dwalin said with a weak smile and Ori stretched slightly, the crisp white sheets of the bed slipping down his bare chest as he did, unknowing of the dark blue eyes watching the movement as he did.

 

"Morning, should I ask why you're sneaking into my room so early in the morning?" Ori asked, his voice still slightly rough with sleep as he watched the large man with a smirk, enjoying the flush that formed on the alphas face as he glared at the woolly towel in his hands.

 

"I-I- The servants were preparing for yer brothers send off later an- and I well, Rosy was rushing about and I just said I would take yer towels to ye-I-I wasn't coming in here t-to look at ye sleep, I respect ye, I honestly-"

 

Ori giggled slightly and smiled brightly at the alpha, he had to admit, he still found Dwalin as annoying as he did when he arrived but the blushing, bumbling alpha was truly growing on him. It made his insides twist and flutter in a way that Ori had never felt before and he didn't dislike it if he was truly honest.

 

"It's fine Dwalin, I wasn't calling you a pepping lecher, It was only a question." Ori stated and Dwalin nodded quickly, his eyes still focused on the towels in his hands, Ori giggled slightly again before sitting up a little bit straighter. "Are you going to come over here?"

 

"What? No. I- wh-why would I do that?!" Dwalin asked hysterically, his hands tightening around the towels and Ori couldn't help the way his smile widened at the flustered appearance of the alpha.

 

"To bring my towels to me of course." Ori replied and Dwalin suddenly seemed to remember where he was and mumbled quickly to himself, his blush deepening as he ran across the room and extended his arms to Ori, the towels almost falling off as he did.

 

"Thank you." Ori said gratefully before he took the towels from the alpha who was now focused on the large oaken bed frame, he looked up at the omega a few moments later and smiled slightly, Ori returned it brightly and the atmosphere around them seemed to fizzle away.

 

"Dwalin Fundinson, I knew I smelt you." 

 

The pair looked back to see Rosy standing in the entry way of the bedroom, a knowing smile over her wrinkled lips while her hands rested on her plump hips, Dwalin quickly scrambled back from the bed and held his hands together respectfully in front of himself.

 

"I-I was just bringing him his towels." Dwalin replied like he had just been caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. Rosy simply tutted and strutted across the room, clamping her thumb and index finger on the curve of Dwalin's ear, making the larger alpha wince as she began tugging him out of the room. Ori giggled loudly at the sight, he knew Dwalin could easily overpower the little old lady but he also knew that the larger man had a soft heart and a good soul.

 

"What would your mother say if she saw you sneaking into your intended's room so early in the morning?" Rosy tutted and huffed as she dragged the alpha along beside her, his ear straining between her fingers and beginning to turn red, Ori was in heaps of laughter and was flopped on the bed as not to see the display that was happening just beside his bed.

 

\----

 

The rest of the day unfortunately did not go as well as the morning.

 

His father used to say that nothing lasted forever, no matter how many times Ori tried to convince himself and his family that things could last forever, there was now circumstances in his life that proved his fathers theory. Family and love would last forever even when the family was gone, and Ori believed that no matter where he went he would always feel the love of Dori and Nori, they were his brothers, they were his family.

 

On the entrance of the palace the brothers stood, the Fundin family behind them, looking incredibly guilty and remorseful in a way that they knew they were breaking apart such a brotherly bound, that had been Ori's whole world since he was a delicate child.

 

Ori gripped tightly onto Nori's shoulders as he embraced his elder, sniffing sadly into the elder princes shoulder and nuzzling his face into it, Nori only chuckled weakly and carefully cupped the back of Ori's head, just as he did when the young omega was a babe who cried all night until one of the brothers saw him.

 

"There now Ori, don't cry." Nori breathed but Ori still sobbed into his shoulder. "It's not forever, we'll see one another soon, I swear."

 

That helped Ori contain his emotions for a small moment as he pulled back and wiped his red rimmed eyes, before Nori patted him on the shoulder and began moving to place the suitcases they had on top of the carriage, then Ori saw Dori, his eyes just as tearful as the small ones own.

 

Ori felt tears overwhelm him again and he leapt forward, encasing his brother in a warm hug as they both began to cry in the others shoulder. It was true that Ori loved both his brothers equally, but he could never deny the love he felt for Dori was as strong as anything he had ever felt, the eldest alpha had practically raised him from a child after his parents died, and they had never been separated. That was until this day.

 

"My little Ori," Dori sobbed as he stroked the younger pups copper locks of hair, Ori pressing his face into the larger alphas chest and whimpering. "We will be together again, one day, and I swear just because this seems to be the end of one story, that doesn't mean it is the end of your story."

 

Ori nodded against his brothers chest until Dori pulled back, thumbing his tears away before cupping Ori's cheeks and replicating the action on his young brothers face.

 

"Don't let your spirit die with all this grief, Ori, let it flourish into something more beautiful than what is already inside of you." 

 

Ori nodded again rapidly and let his brother trap him in one more hug before pulling back slowly and smiling as brightly as he could, the elder brother then turned and began walking away back towards the cart where Nori was already climbing in. 

 

The small man watched with tearful eyes as the horses at the front of the cart began to trot away and the elder brothers looked out the back window and waved sadly back at their little brother, Ori's legs began to move now, chasing the carriage down the steps of the porch and crying out until he felt a solid hand on his shoulders, which caused him to fall to his knees.

 

"There now laddie, things will be alright." A soothing voice said and Ori looked up to see Dwalin's white haired brother standing over him and smiling kindly, the smaller man patted his hand over Balin's and used it to help himself up. He smiled weakly at the elder man before climbing back up the steps of the palace and then rushing inside, shouldering a concerned Dwalin out of the way as he ran.

 

\----

 

Ori pressed the ivory keys beneath his fingers and played a sad tune to himself, one that his mother used to play in her saddest moments when he was a young child, sighing deeply as rain beaded the window in front of the grand piano, this morning everything had been bright in Ori's life, but now everything he ever held dear to himself was gone and he could not bring it back.

 

The young omega was so lost in his own mind that he didn't hear the door to the library open and close gently, he didn't hear the heavy footsteps approach him from behind, nor did he hear the first words that were spoken by his visitor and rather didn't hear the beginning of his second sentence.

 

"-If there was anything I could do... I-If there was something I could change. I would do it in a heartbeat, ye know I would, Ori."

 

Ori didn't turn to look at Dwalin and instead focused more intently on the checker marked keys in front of him, the large man sighed before sitting next to the smaller man on the piano. The omega stopped playing instantly and turned away from the alpha, his elbow coming to rest upon the keys with an awful slap of notes, one so bad that even Dwalin winced.

 

"It has been a long time since I sat at this piano," Dwalin said with a fond stroke to the smooth keys that had began to turn colour with age. "My mother would sit me in her lap when I was a young boy, play her songs, and I would join in. Then- if I was good- I would get a piece of strawberry hard candy when she was finished."

 

Ori let the words sink in for a moment and still sat with his back turned to the larger man until the room became silent again, it ended when the atmosphere grew thick with the echoing of small keys. The small omega looked behind himself to see the large alpha using his thick and weapon calloused fingers to gently press the creamy keys.

 

The larger man played fluently however his fingers stumbled slightly over the few keys which only came with years of not playing on the piano.

 

Ori smiled slightly to himself before pressing his own fingers to the keys to fill in the missing parts of the duet, not that he noticed of course but the larger man turned his head and smiled longingly at him before returning to his own playing and began to sway, knocking into Ori as he did and causing the younger to laugh slightly and blush a distant pink.

 

Dwalin grinned as he tapped on the keys with more confidence and watched as the smaller man began to straighten his back, before he eventually turned on his seat to play straight on, which made the tune flow much easier for him. 

 

When the song ended with a small slide across the keys from the larger man Ori couldn't help but laugh, his head thrown back with joy as the happy sound came from between his lips, Dwalin sat beside him grinning and the omegas blush brightened as the larger man cupped his cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over the small ones plump cheek.

 

"I'm sorry Ori, for all of this." Dwalin stated and Ori laughed humourlessly. 

 

"Dori used to tell me stories, old tales of princesses and brave knights conquering fierce towers, guarded by dragons who hoarded the treasure within, the brave knight would always mate and marry the princesses and I always wanted that. Foolish really, ins't it? Who knew all that time he filled my head with hopes and dreams of that ever happening to me, almost to cushion the blow of what was truly to happen to me when I came of age. It feels like deceit, but I believe my brothers always did what they believed to be the best for me, maybe they told me all those stories to give me hope for when this day would come."

 

Dwalin smiled sadly and nodded.

 

"I know, I am not what ye wanted out of life Ori, but all I can promise ye is that I will try my hardest to make this work... and should ye ever... fall in love. With another  _(though it breaks my heart to say it)_  I will always support ye and the decisions ye make, I understand how it feels to love someone who ye try yer hardest not to love  _(You. being the one of whom I am speaking of)_  It hurts and I wish not to cause any more pain than I already have."

 

"Thank you Dwalin, you're a good friend." Ori said and Dwalin smile, if only to hide the pain in his heart and his eyes.

 

Neither of them noticed a servant enter the room until the Beta anxiously cleared his throat, the pair pulled away from each other quickly, Dwalin dropping his hand that had been cupping Ori's face into his own lap before turning his head toward the awkward looking servant.

 

"What is it, Cecil?" Dwalin asked, he had memorised the names of all the servants when he was quite young and they had all been engraved in his mind ever since.

 

"The queen requests the company of your intended, Lord Dwalin." The servant said with a bow and Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the man and was about to say something before Ori placed a hand atop the one the alpha had slumped in his lap, silencing him before he could make a single sound.

 

"It's fine, Dwalin. Thank you for listening to me." Ori said with a kind smile before getting to his feet and approaching the servant at the base of the steps that lead to the piano. "You will have to show me the way, sir, I'm afraid I am forever getting lost in this palace."

 

"Of course, Lord Ori." The servant replied with a nod before extending his hand toward the door and allowed Ori to leave first, before following quickly after.

 

Dwalin sighed and sagged once Ori was gone before rapping his knuckles on the solid wood of the piano and closing the lid of it before getting to his feet, marching quickly down the steps and toward the door, hoping to find either his father or his brother for words of wisdom.

 

\----

 

Ori tapped the door twice before a soft voice called for him to enter, he pushed the larger door of the chamber open gently and looked inside to see the queen sat in a large plush arm chair by an open fire with a clothed embroidery hoop in her left hand and a cup of steaming fruit broth in her right.

 

"Ah, Ori, please don't be shy my dear, come in and have a seat." The queen said as she got up from her seat and approached the roaring fire where a copper kettle was hung. "Would you like some tea?"

 

"Yes please." Ori replied before he sat in the armchair opposite the queens one and accepted the brew extended to him as he sat on the chair with a delicate fashion.

 

"Now, I know I have not had a proper chance to greet you yet. So please consider this my welcoming, young Ori."

 

"Thank you, my lady, but please may I ask your name? For I know of your husbands and sons own brandish already, but have yet to hear of yours." Ori asked and the small women smiled softly, her plump features dimly lit by the fire.

 

"My name, sweet one, is Tralin." The queen stated and Ori smiled, so this is where Dwalin and Balin got their rhyming names from, it was incredibly sweet to Ori's sense.

 

"Mistress Tralin, it is an honour to meet your acquaintance at last." Ori said and the lady smiled before taking a seat back in the plush chair opposite the smaller mans own.

 

"As it is yours, Ori." The lady said with a bowed head before she sipped at her tea and swallowed. "Tell me, how are you finding my home as of far."

 

"It is very large... overwhelming, if I am completely honest." Ori said with a slight shrug. "I mean no disrespect to you of course Lady Tralin, but where I am from we have a much smaller palace, keeps everyone together and united I believe."

 

"I agree completely." Lady Tralin said truthfully with a broad smile. "I always wanted me and Fundin to move away, perhaps to a little cottage somewhere to raise our pups, but his father put an end to that dream rather quickly, that and I became pregnant much earlier than I expected."

 

"If I may be so bold, my lady, but you're still young. You and your husband could still travel, go to the cottages in my homeland, they are quite beautiful. My family had one when I was a boy, it was amazing, I remember it so vividly. It had ivory climbing up the walls at the front and a heavy wooden door that only my mother was able to push open." Ori recalled, his eyes sparkling with the memory.

 

"It sounds absolutely incredible, young one, but I am afraid my adventures are behind me now, I have my children and fool of a husband to look after now," Tralin said with a fond smile. "I believe there was once a cottage on the lands here somewhere, but I'm afraid they Fundins lost the maps to it. It must be just stone and bloom by now."

 

Ori let the words sink in and sagged slightly in sadness, it was always such a shame when worlds were lost to people who never cared for them in the first place. It was awful to think about.

 

"I would have loved a cottage though," Tralin said before she poured herself a cup of tea and wordlessly offered more to Ori who graciously accepted. "A place for the family to escape when things became stressful in the palace. What do you think about family?"

 

"Family?" Ori questioned, a slightly quirk in his brow as he sipped at his tea.

 

"Aye, you were chosen of course to carry on the family line, and believe me when I say that children are the greatest blessing a person can have," Tralin said with a kind smile before leaning over and pressing her hand to Ori's middle. "I am sure you will have many pups, being as young as you are."

 

"P-Pups?" Ori stuttered and Tralin nodded as she retracted her hand.

 

"Aye, pups."

 

"I-I didn't-I mean I knew... I-" Ori stuttered and Tralin looked at him with wide eyes before she placed her cup down with a clutter and placed her finger tips over her mouth.

 

"Did your parents never tell you. Ori, you're expected to breed with Dwalin, he is the Line Carrier." Tralin replied and Ori's stomach lurched into his throat, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He knew of course that he would have to mate with Dwalin, but nobody said anything about children, or line carrying, or the fact that the Fundin line would be resting on his shoulders.  _What if he could not bare children? What would happen to the marriage and alliance between the two lands?_

 

"I-I-" Ori stuttered before jumping to his feet. "I- I'm sorry, I need to go, I'm so-so sorry."

 

"Ori dear, I did not mean to... I thought that..." The queen was finally lost for words and Ori quickly approached the door and waved off the queens concern.

 

"It's fine, everything is alright, I just have to- I need to-"

 

With that Ori quickly ran out of the room and down the alabaster hallway, Tralin calling after him as he did, but he couldn't hear it, he could only hear the sound of his pumping heart in his ears.

 

\----

 

"Now, onto the forth problem this evening, the Durin Days festival."

 

Dwalin stepped into the royal hall where Balin was holding court with the selection of wise Betas and Omegas, the elder had never really allowed Alphas to enter the court as it caused distraction, that and alphas spoke more with their fists than their words. Which would have only gone wrong in a hall full of people who contained a higher level of intelligence that any Alpha could dare imagine to have.

 

"Balin, I must speak with ye urgently." Dwalin stated as he approached the long table, the wise folk looked up at him with a raised brow, which he ignored.

 

"Brother, I am holding court." Balin stated and the larger man quickly swiped the scrolls out from under his elder brothers gaze.

 

"Please." Dwalin pleaded and the elder sighed before getting to his feet and asking his second man, Gloin, to continue his lecture.

 

"Come, brother." Balin said before escorting his larger, incredibly dimwitted, brother out of the hall and into his private office that sat beside the full hall. Once he knew the court began speaking again and the door was firmly shut behind him, he spoke. "What is the problem, Dwalin?"

 

"Who says there's a problem?" Dwalin asked with an accusing glare as he sat in the familiar leather seat of the office, opposite his brother who sat down with a huff at his large, solid desk.

 

"Because whenever you have a problem, brother, you either come to me or go to the tournament ring to work out your problems with your fists on the backs of the guards who stand watch there."

 

"I-I, no I don't." Dwalin protested, his arms folding instantly over his chest like a petulant child. 

 

"Brother, please talk in complete sentences, I need to make this quick so I can return to the court." Balin stated with a sigh and Dwalin swallowed thickly before breathing out, in an attempt to calm his nerves.

 

"I think I love Ori." Dwalin stated quietly, but his eagle eared brother was still able to make it out, the elder man furrowed his brow slightly and raised one a moment later.

 

"Well, I would hope so, seeming as though you're going to marry him."

 

"Aye, I know this, Balin. But I-I just can't... I can't love him if he does not love me in return."

 

"Dwalin, you're being ridiculous." Balin said with a head shake, his wrinkled hand coming to rest against his forehead. "All people in this type a situation find love in one another eventually, the lad seems a little bit more apprehensive of course, but that is to be expected at his age."

 

"Ye don't understand Balin, he sees me as a friend, no more, and I don't know if I am going to be okay with that or not. I cannot make someone marry me if they do not love me."

 

"Dwalin, what is this truly about?"

 

"What do ye mean?"

 

"I mean, you were never worried about Ori coming to live with us, and suddenly you're concerned with the emotion of love and a wedding that is months away."

 

"I-I-It's just... well, now it's here! And I realise now that I am not as good at charming people as I thought I was... but I am okay with that, because Ori deserves not to be foolishly charmed, he is too clever for that..."

 

Dwalin paused for a moment and smiled fondly at the thought of the little omega, who for some reason had been at the forefront of his mind for so many weeks now. The elder brother noticed the small smile that spread itself over his younger brothers face and couldn't help the smile that came to his own.

 

"And- and I like that about him. I like that he's different."

 

"Why are you telling me all this, Dwalin?" Balin questioned now with a fond head shake. "Should you not be telling all this to Ori instead?"

 

"I don't know, I just-"

 

The pair were interrupted when a loud crash came from outside the office before a familiarly shrill voice called both brothers names and the mumbling of the court returned the desperate please, the shuffling of skirts and bare feet came running toward the door before it was flung open and a slim figure appeared in the doorway.

 

"Dwalin!" His mother shouted as he burst through the door, her breath uneven and her eyes wide with worry and stinging with tears. "It's Ori, He's gone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ori's song is - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QGAGwmN2I4 )
> 
> ((Dwalin and Ori's duet is - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7navttl9puM ))
> 
> (((Tell me what you think??)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori patch things over...

Dwalin marched down the long marble hallway, his sides flanked with his mother and brother who stepped quickly to keep up with their worried family member. While a large pack of guards remained close to the royals heels, quickly checking their swords were attached at their sides as they marched.

 

"What did ye say to him?" Dwalin asked his mother none-to-softly and Tralin winced slightly and laced her slim fingers together nervously.

 

"I was talking about the children you were expected to have, It turns out there was much more that his brothers did not tell him." The queen explained and Dwalin groaned dramatically and continued his march down the hall, shouting a quick command to the guards to spread out as he did, they instantly scattered, not really wanting to be around when the youngest prince finally blew his top. Because they knew a handful of them would more than likely become targets for practice.

 

The queen huffed at her own sons growing anger before she spoke once more.

 

"Honestly Dwalin, do you two ever talk when you're in one another's company, or do you just gaze at him all the time like some lecherous knot head?" 

 

Dwalin choked on the air around him and spluttered indignantly at his mother who was watching him with a pristinely raised eyebrow. He did not gaze at Ori  _all_  the time!... Only when the smaller being couldn't see... but that was none of his mothers business, besides the fact that she was the one that caused all this to begin with!

 

"I-I do not! We simply talk about other things... not the kingdom, or the wedding, or the fact that one day I will be meant to mount him and expect him to bare our children! I don't think that would be an incredibly opening line, do ye?" Dwalin barked before putting on a high toned voice and speaking again. "Oh hello! Welcome to the kingdom! Please bend over the side of the bed so I may fill ye with my heirs. Well, we are bound to do it eventually, best make hay while the sun shines, don't ye agree?" The large princes voice returned to normal. "No, mother! That would not work at all!"

 

"Goodness, Dwalin, must you be so crude." Balin stated, rubbing his most likely aching temples between his fingertips and Dwalin raised a brow at him, as if asking for his brother to continue. The elder brother ignored the glare and continued. "We have all our guards out looking for him, I'm sure he will return eventually if not soon."

 

"No, it is not enough. None of them know his scent like I know it..." Dwalin muttered mainly to himself before looking up determinedly and running the final length of the hall, pulling on his cloak from a rack and wrapping it around himself instantly, before looking at his mother and brother who were looking back at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to find him, I know the land better than the guards, I'll find him much quicker."

 

"Dwalin, even if you did find him I don't believe he would return with you, seeing as you're more than likely not exactly on glowing terms right now." Balin stated as he extended a hand toward his brother. "Leave it to the guard watch, or if you're that concerned let me help you find him."

 

"No, it has to be me. He is my consort, and I promised I would look out for him. That is the last word I will hear on it." Dwalin stated before he pulled open the large oaken doors and ran outside, leaving his elder brother to sigh exasperated and his mother to smile proudly at her fading sons figure.

 

\----

 

Ori didn't know where his legs were carrying him as long as it was far, far away. Far away from the Fundin castle and far away from the family lurking inside. He admired the queen and her husband more than he did his own parents, because they were warm and welcoming, all those attributes had been passed to Balin who was helpful and genuinely had a thirst for knowledge in a way that Ori had only ever seen inside himself. Then there was Dwalin. Dwalin was a good friend to him and had showed him much kindness, knowing how absolutely terrified the omega had been and had never once pushed for an extra word of praise nor had he ordered Ori's immediate affection for him.

 

But he just couldn't stay any longer!

 

He couldn't go back and look the alpha in the eyes, knowing that it was true, that one day Dwalin would force him into bed where he would become something he had always feared. A breeder. A being with the single purpose of providing the family with fresh pups every few years and rearing them. Ori couldn't do it! He had so many years left inside his young heart that the very idea of his body being used in that way made his strong heart stutter and grow frail. He wanted more than just the princes pedigree consort, he wanted to do more, see more, be more than the path that was destined to be set before him.

 

Ori was so distracted by his thoughts that he stumbled over a upturned root, which sent his ankle twisting beneath him and sent him falling to the floor with a pained howl as his hands and wrists skidded across the stone floor, leaving them raw, bloodied, and stinging. Someone must have heard all this because as soon as Ori found his bearings a voice called out.

 

"Ori!" 

 

The small omega tried to get back up but his ankle twinged in pain underneath him and he stumbled to the floor once again with a pained shout, this time catching the attention of the passing being as he heard heavy footsteps approach and a familiar, protective scent hit his nose.

 

"Ori, by the gods, what happened?!" The alpha asked as he quickly kneeled beside the fallen omega and quickly looked him over for injury, before his eyed instantly locked onto the swelling ankle. "Are ye hurt? Please stop moving, it will only worsen if ye-"

 

Dwalin in no way expected the fist that connected with his jaw and sent him falling backwards.

 

"You-you just stay away from me!" Ori screeched as he tried to scramble away. "I-I'm fine, I can do this by m-myself, you just stay back."

 

When the alpha sat back up once more, and rubbed his aching jaw, he looked at Ori and squinted slightly, not believing the words the omega was squeaking. However, he did find his eyes widening in amazement as the omega got to his feet again with as much effort that he had ever seen possible before falling back on the floor with a pained yelp, Dwalin intervened then and gently placed a hand on Ori's shoulder.

 

"Stay down, Ori." He stated calmly and the omega finally did as he was told and sat down heavily, Dwalin ripped the edge of his fresh shirt when the small being finally settled and tugged off his slim boot, before he began bandaging the torn fabric around the omegas bruised ankle. "Now, tell me what is the matter? Please."

 

Dwalin already knew the answer but he would rather hear it from Ori's lips as he was the one holding this problem in and look where it had got him, crying angrily in the middle of nowhere with a twisted ankle and a pounding heart and mind.

 

"I-I..." Ori began before Dwalin looked at him, the omega pouted slightly, sniffed, and knuckled his tears away before he continued. "I don't want to be mated, D-Dwalin, I don't want pups, at least not yet anyway."

 

"Ori, I am not going to force ye to have children with me, of course I won't and I know deep down inside ye know it yourself." Dwalin said calmly and Ori continued to sniff and wipe his tears away. "If ye want to discuss any further, please come back to the palace with me, let me take care of ye."

 

"I don't want to be 'taken care of' by anyone." Ori hissed before he placed his head in his knees and whimpered. "I just want to go home..."

 

"Ye know I can't do that, Ori," Dwalin sighed as he gently rubbed Ori's ankle with his large calloused hands, in an attempt to comfort him. "Not yet, at least, but all I can do for ye now is get this ankle seen to and give us some time to talk things out, is that okay?"

 

It was a long tense moment before Ori finally nodded, still not looking up from his hunched position on his knees. Dwalin smiled slightly before carefully scooping the omega off the floor and into his arms, one tucked snugly under the small beings kneecaps and the other looped under his back. The smaller mans arms came to wrap around the largers shoulders instantly before Dwalin lifted the small being with ease and turned to walk back toward the palace, until a small voice broke out again.

 

"Dwalin."

 

"Aye?"

 

"You forgot my boot."

 

\----

 

"-And another thing," Rosy scolded as she violently fluffed Ori's pillow. "Don't you ever go running off like that again, I mean my goodness, you put me in such a fright! I was so worried about you Ori, promise you will never go scurrying away like that again."

 

Rosy ended her rant by shoving the fluffed pillow under Ori's freshly bandaged ankle while Ori looked at his now sore and bandaged hands in shame.

 

"I'm sorry Rosy, I promise, never again." Ori stated honestly and Rosy smiled gently as she petted Ori's crop of copper hair, before huffing and placing her hands on her rounded hips.

 

"Honestly, you'd think I sent that boy to retrieve the moon, not a bowl of ice." Rosy stated to lighten the atmosphere around them and Ori giggled just as the door burst open and Dwalin stepped inside the room, unknowing of the sentence Rosy had just uttered that was making the small omega laugh. He continued to giggle into his hand as Roy stepped forward with a huff and grabbed the bowl from Dwalin. "Thank you, it is about time. Honestly, you alphas are all the same, fast on some things but slow and dimwitted on others."

 

Dwalin ignored the dig and instead took a seat next to Ori on the bed and absentmindedly began to rub his hand over the smaller mans ankle, the omega didn't mind of course as he felt the comforting gesture relieve some of the ache that had settled in his joint.

 

"Rosy, could you perhaps leave us for a few moments." Dwalin asked gently, and Rosy raised an eyebrow at the alphas back before peeking over his thick shoulder and looking at Ori, to which the small omega replied with a reassuring nod and a soft smile.

 

"Very well, but I will be just outside you know!" Rosy announced as she passed Dwalin the animal skin full of ice and began marching toward the door with a single finger raised in the air for emphasis. "And I have the ears of a fox I'll have you know, don't let this old face fool you, if you need anything, anything at all,  _Ori,_ do not hesitate in shouting! Understood?"

 

"Yes, Rosy." Ori replied with a large smile and Dwalin grunted as he rolled his eyes before the old women nodded at the small omega a final time and gently closed the door behind her and undoubtedly began leaning her ear against it.

 

Dwalin sighed deeply before placing the ice pouch over Ori's sore ankle, waiting for the wince that curled Ori's face to fade before pressing it further on until it was all the way across the omegas slim foot.

 

"Do you wish to speak with me now?" Dwalin asked after a few tentative moments and Ori nodded his head. "Well, speak as much as ye like, I am all ears."

 

"Do you think I'll ever  _not_  be allowed to have children with you?"

 

_Ah, okay, no beating around the bush today then, straight into the questions. Good, that was good... wasn't it?_

 

"No, I'm afraid not Ori." Dwalin spoked softly and Ori sighed deeply.

 

"I'm afraid you would say that." The small omega sighed again and Dwalin looked away from him, not allowing his eyes to take in the sight of the heart broken being, the small omega who had ever only known lies.

 

"But, I swear to ye this, I will never, _ever_ , touch ye without yer explicit permission, I will not force us to be mated, nor will I force ye to ever break the will and strength that I have found to be one of yer most...  _remarkable_  qualities. Though, strange as it may be for some, I have not seen in any omega I have happened across before> and it is what I lo- _like!_ What I like greatly about ye. I will never force ye to bare our children, if that is not what ye want. If it is not what ye ever want, then it will not happen, do ye understand? Even if I am being nagged by the advisers in my fathers court, I will always put ye first Ori, no matter what."

 

Ori finally looked up at the larger man who was looking at him with an honest smile and eyes sparkling with truth, the small omega returned the gesture with a soft smile of his own before he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, a comforting gesture for both their peoples kind.

 

"That is all I can ask." Ori replied and Dwalin hesitantly took the small omegas scratched up hands in his and rubbed the sore palms, that had been covered in salve and bandaged, as gently as he could with his rough thumb. "May I ask for something more though?"

 

"Anything yer heart desires, if it is within my reach I will grant it to ye." Dwalin stated honestly and Ori sighed deeply, thinking that if they were to get everything out in the open that it was best to get this off his chest also.

 

"I want to travel, Dwalin, see this part of the world, I don't want to be confined to this room, to this castle as much as I have been." Ori stated and Dwalin pulled back for a moment, a wide grin on his face.

 

"Is that all? Ori, if adventure is what ye seek than find it, I have no ownership of ye, ye're free to go wherever ye like. Just as long as ye know where ye're going and ye have either a guard, me, or my brother along with ye if ye should get lost." Dwalin stated and Ori smiled brightly, the first honest smile he had felt in days. "We can go anywhere ye want, to the market place, in the town, over the west mountain ranges. I know this beautiful waterfall in the east valleys, ye can stand their during sunset and the water looks like a river of gold, it is truly a wonder to behold once ye're there."

 

"It sounds magical." Ori stated and Dwalin nodded in reply.

 

"It is. And I will gladly take ye there, soon, I swear." Dwalin responded before looking the small man up and down. "After ye are healed of course."

 

"And you will come with me, won't you? To all these wondrous places?" Ori questioned as he pulled Dwalin slightly closer by his lowered arms and the larger man chuckled deeply with a quick nod.

 

"Whenever I have two legs that I can walk upon or two eyes to see the world in all its splendour I will give them straight to ye, and we will explore."

 

Ori bounced up happily and crushed Dwalin in a tight hug, the larger man chuckling into the smaller beings copper locks as he did before rubbing the smallers back in a comforting pattern as he had done on his ankle a few moments earlier.

 

Neither of them noticed the door open marginally and a head peep round the sound of the rectangular crack, the sound of tutting quick to follow.

 

"Goodness, you youngens certainly make up fast, in my day I believe flowers and foot rubs were involved in a proper apology!" Rosy said before she shifted her large glasses up he nose with a huff, the pair on the bed laughed heartedly and all the tension that had been building in the palace seemed to disperse in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal ball does not go to plan...

Seven weeks passed since that day and the promise was made, and sure enough the alpha was good to his word. As he began taking Ori on outings every time he had a free day when he had do royal duties to attend to or he was just too restless and did not want to meet with the council. The pair would sneak off into the palaces barn, gather a pair of horses and cart and go in the direction of the glowing sun, following it until it set and the moon grew large in its place. Balin caught onto the behaviour however and swiftly put an end to it, stating that it was Dwalin's first priority to attend meetings and then see to spending time with Ori. Dwalin had tried to stick to this for at least a week or two but when Ori caught him in the hall while he was walking to the weekly council and pouted at him, it forced Dwalin to drop all his scrolls and run off with the small omega.

 

Together they went on many fine adventures, growing hesitantly closer as the hours, that slowly turned into days, passed between them. Ori still had his outbursts at Dwalin of course, saying on many occasion how the prince was a big stupid alpha knot head. However, this was usually when Dwalin acted protective when he had no right nor any reason to be, so Ori had all the right to yell at him, he also reminded the prince on many occasions that though he was an omega he could still take care of himself. Dwalin raised his voice to Ori only on certain occasions, like when the omega wandered too far from his side, or when Ori was chatting rather sweetly with some over flirty alphas who looked the small one up and down like he was a piece of fine lamb on a hook in the butchers best cabinet. Dwalin put an end to their behaviour quite swiftly. As much as Ori complained about the protective streak in Dwalin, it certainly did come with its uses when he wanted to fend off some rather unsavoury alphas and their annoyingly sweet words.

 

The pair went everywhere together from that day onwards, they went to the market place where Ori would purchase some fine goods, usually distant fruits or fine furs. One thing that he cherished the most, however, was a small pocket watch he found on one of the stands, one with a pearly face and gold trimmed sides and a small tune it would play when the lid was gently pressed open. It reminded him of Dori's own pocket watch that he kept on himself at all times and would only allow Ori to hold when he was a young boy and if he was good, it took quite some haggling to get down to a price Ori had enough money to pay, then he ran back to Dwalin, who was inspecting some welding tools and stopped instantly to look at the smaller omega. Who showed him the trinket in his hands with a wide smile on his face. It was Ori's first purchase in the market square, and he vowed to treasure it always.

 

The pair went on hikes atop the hills just beyond the gates of the kingdom, they would camp out in makeshift tents of twigs and rope, and watch the stars. How many stars they watched was only an infinite number to Ori. Ori spoke of how his mother would tell him tales of the stars, how one was about a young maiden who cried everyday until her champion came and every tear she shed would drift into the sky and form a star, hundreds of years she wept for her true love to find her until one day she fell from the ivory tower that trapped her, and looked up at the sky, she saw light. And in that light she found the comfort that everything was going to be just fine, she was in charge of her own path, that was now marked in the velvet black of night.

 

Dwalin spoke of another tale, one with gallant heroes, people who did extraordinary things everyday even when no one expected they could, and how every drop of innocent blood spilt for the good of those around the world would drift into the heaven and create a light for those who were less than extraordinary, to remind themselves that incredible things happened every day and in this world that was all we could hold onto. The hope that incredible things will one day happen to us all.

 

Ori liked that story.

 

On quiet days, when the rain was heavy and the gates of the palace were sealed, Dwalin and Ori would sit at the piano in the library, composing small pieces of music and reading through shelf loads of books. Well, Ori did more of the reading, Dwalin instead busied himself with looking at new laws his brother had propositioned for the kingdom, Dwalin usually didn't read them though, instead watched the small omega, who on this day was dancing around the library, a book in one hand and a plump apple in the other. Dwalin suspected that the smaller man could hear as the orchestra practice in one of the many royal halls, as the orchestra usually performed at all the royal banquets and enjoyed the large ceilings that mostly every room in the palace offered. What Dwalin didn't expect however was when Ori placed his things on the table and grabbed Dwalin's wrists, pulling the larger man up with him to dance slowly to the gentle swaying music, the large prince flushed brightly as Ori wrapped his arms around his neck and continued his gentle swaying motion. Dwalin copied a few moments later after his thoughts gathered again and he was able to operate his limbs, he wrapped both heavy arms around the smaller man's waist as they swayed and Ori only giggled gently before pulling them into a spin, trusting Dwalin to follow, which the burly man did without even a second thought to stop him.

 

The other days, after the rain had ended and the earth began to dry. The pair went to the golden waterfall that Dwalin had spoken of before. They had arrived there in a horse pulled cart and instantly began to strip off their clothes until they were in only their undergarments before diving into the golden stream, spending the day splashing around in the cooling stream and standing beneath the waterfall, waiting for the light to catch the waves and turn the river into fire. The pair was stood behind the waterfall when it happened, Dwalin didn't watch it however, he instead focused his eyes on the smaller man who was reaching up into the fiery waters and basking in the golden light, causing his copper locks to glisten like amber stones fresh from the core of the earth. When they returned to the palace, sopping wet and giggling like a pair of children, Rosy stomped over with a pair of warm towels and escorted Ori to his room while another guard took Dwalin to his fathers study behind the throne room. Where the young alpha kept smiling an sighing dreamily to himself as he traced his fingers over the knots in the arm of the wooden chair while his alpha leader, and father, lectured him until he finally ran out of steam and gave up on disciplining his youngest son. Leaving it to his more than capable wife to complete.

 

Then on the seventh week of their time together, Dwalin finally decided to make his feelings known once and for all to the small man. Unfortunately, the course of true love never did run smooth.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin fiddled nervously with the wooden box in his hands before he placed it on the side of his dresser as he straightened out his royal suit, with a slight hint of repetition in his movement, a sign of nerves no doubt. But, he was still going to press forward with tonight's plans, nerves be damned.

 

"Dwalin?" A voice called and the larger man turned to see Balin stood in his doorway, a similar suit to his adorning him and a small smile on his face. "Are you ready to come down?"

 

"Aye.. Balin..." Dwalin started before he sighed. "Never mind."

 

"Dwalin, is something bothering you?" Balin asked as he stepped further into his younger brothers room, causing the larger man to sigh and turn back toward his mirror with a slight furrowed brow to himself.

 

"Nothing is a bother... it's just, well I," Dwalin sighed, deciding it was probably best to here his brothers judgement on the matter of his hearts as his elder had always been far more level headed than he had ever been. "I was going to ask Ori if he would consider me courting him..."

 

"Courting?" Balin questioned with a raised brow. "Brother, you do realise you're already engaged to him, right?"

 

"Aye, I do... I just wanted to give him a chance to make  _his_  decision... to see if I had met him in other circumstances, would he still accept my love for all that it is." Dwalin stated as he picked up the wooden box again an opened it slightly. "To see if he would choose me, should we have met with freedom to our hearts."

 

"I know he holds affection for you Dwalin," Balin stated as he fixed his younger brothers tie and smiled slightly. "What has he to prove? Other than what he already has?"

 

"Nothing, he must prove nothing to me. I would just like to see if he would still accept my gift and all that goes with it." Dwalin replied. It was more complicated when he said it out loud but in his heart he wanted Ori to choose him, so he could know that if the moment had been different would he still like Dwalin just the way he is... it didn't even sound logical in his own mind... Dwalin looked at his brother hopefully before the elder man sighed deeply and shook his head gently.

 

"Well, my best luck be with you, lad."

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin ran his fingers over the smooth wooden box in his pocket before the sound of hurried footsteps approached from his left, he looked quickly and pressed the box deeper into his pocket before turning and smiling at the being who was fussily fluffing his short crops of copper hair with his shaky hands while he began straightening his tie with the other.

 

"Oh goodness, I am so nervous, are we late? Please don't tell me we are late!" Ori blabbed and Dwalin smiled calmingly before moving his own hands to straighten the smaller man's tie with an awkward hitch as his hands were shaking too.

 

"No, don't worry, we're not late." Dwalin stated and Ori groaned as his face fell into his palms.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I look like such a wreck this evening, I am just not used to... this." Ori said with a vague hand gesture and Dwalin took the palms gently and caressed his thumbs over them.

 

"Ye look perfect, ye always do." Dwalin replied honestly and Ori smiled up at him kindly, before a servant peeked around the door of the hall beyond them and asked if they were ready to enter. The nod of Ori's head was the only reply as Dwalin was still too distracted with watching the smaller man in front of him. Ori continued to smile kindly at the larger man before looping their arms and began walking them towards the two large open doors of the hall, as soon as they stepped inside they were greeted with thunderous applause, already drunken cheers and wide smile from Dwalin's family, mainly from Balin as the queen was busy fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of her husbands dress suit.

 

Ori blushed brightly at Dwalin's side and the larger man couldn't help but smile as he watched the flush spread over the smallers freckled cheek, in his pocket the box grew heavier and he had to straighten his box to compensate for that tugging feeling before he escorted the smaller man to the thrones where they both bowed to their elders. It was then that the family smiled brightly and allowed the couple to go about the room, eat, dance, and make many merry memories.

 

They did just that.

 

The first order of business was of course getting a drink down their throats in order for their nerves to settle slightly, Ori being very sheltered throughout his life by both brother and parents it was the first alcohol laced drink he had consumed, and unknowingly at that, thinking the drink was rather a colourful bowl of fruit drink, he certainly found out later that it wasn't a plain bowl as he was giggling at ever thing Dwalin said and even more so than he usually would.

 

When Dwalin finally grappled the second drink from the smaller man the omega finally sobered up to at least remember who he was talking to. However, Dwalin did most of the talking while Ori just draped around his arm as he chewed on some strangely savoury pastries that a waiter brought to him, the only time that Ori interrupted was to give his opinion on the topic at hand or to discuss the future of the couple, shooting down many glinted eye strangers who questioned them about wedding dates, children, and their first mating day.

 

He answered every question with a shrug and a simple response of,

 

"We'll see when we get there."

 

And left it at that.

 

Dwalin didn't mind of course, he would rather prefer Ori and his vague replies as it always left him and anyone in contact with the young prince craving even more answers. But, the small omega was always tight lipped, which was strange for his kind, as many omegas Dwalin had met were always so loud and attention seeking that it drove him completely spare.

 

Ori wasn't like that. He was perfect.

 

As the large clock in the hall hit ten, Dwalin finally had the chance to sit and rest his aching feet from all the standing and talking, only to be pulled up no more than a few moments later by Ori who was asking him for the first dance. If it had been anyone else Dwalin would have told them were to stick their dance, but this was Ori and he just couldn't say no. The smaller man pulled the larger man up from his chair and onto the dancing floor just as the music of the dance began, Dwalin was pushed and shuffled into the position opposite Ori as the dance began and the sound of trumpet song bounced through the air.

 

Dwalin bowed to his partners which was a young woman stood either side of him, never once taking his eyes of Ori who was doing the same action across from him before they straightened and faced one another once more. The tempo began to pick up in the music and the alphas began gliding across the floor towards the omegas, Ori giggling brightly as Dwalin stumbled slightly in the action, causing the larger man to blush brightly until he finally arrived in front of Ori and bowed, the smaller one copying the action before taking Dwalin's hand and spinning slowly into his arms before spinning back out to take the mans hand behind him, as the dance specified, and by the gods did Dwalin hate this dance.

 

Dwalin politely bowed the to curtsying lady who was now in front of him before she began giggling obnoxiously and swept Dwalin into her arms. However, the larger man was still too distracted by the smaller man who was being escorted around the wide rim of the dance group, the dark haired alphas face placed to the laughing Ori's neck, again as the dance required, and Dwalin didn't realise his teeth were grating and his hands were clenching up until it was he and his partners turn to walk about the ring.

 

The song went on for an agonisingly long time until more couple swaps were made and finally to return to their beginning partners. When Dwalin escorted his final partner back to their own and retrieved his Ori, he was finally able to relax, as he allowed Ori to escort him around the ring, his legs feeling numbingly tired, but he didn't mind as he was finally allowed to place his face into his partners neck and look at the growing flush on Ori's cheeks as he pressed a small kiss to the crease of the long alabaster neck.

 

When the song finally ended the group clapped and cheered until the band stood and took their bows before they moved on to the next song, luckily Dwalin was far off the dance floor when the next cheerful tune began swirling in the air, unfortunately it seemed that as he walked through the crowd he had lost Ori.

 

Dwalin got on the tip of his toes and looked around the room, now seeing that Ori was nowhere to be seen he began to panic.

 

"Brother, have ye seen Ori?" Dwalin asked his brother who was daintily sipping a glass of red wine while speaking to three members of his council and their spouses, the elder looked around the room slightly before he replied.

 

"I believe he went on the balcony for some fresh air, brother." Balin replied and Dwalin nodded before setting toward the thick glass doors that lead to the outside of the palace.

_The balcony. Perfect. The best place to give Ori his gift!_

 

Dwalin grinned to himself as he pulled the small box out of the pocket inside his jacket, he fiddled with it for a moment as he shouldered the glass door open. However, the sight before him almost made the box in his hand fall from his grip and smash into a million pieces on the floor, just as his heart just had.

 

Ori smiled brightly as he held onto the biceps of the alpha who was avidly talking to him, leaning in occasionally to speak in a softer tone that sent Ori's smile widening, the embrace was so intimate and personal, that of someone who had known the other for many years would have or someone who met with a spark a few minutes ago, in the darkness Dwalin could see the face of the man as the alpha who had been Ori's first partner in the first dance.

 

Dwalin didn't know whether he should charge over there and smash the alpha in the face with his box wielding fist and snatch Ori up into his arms, drag him back into his arms and kiss him so passionately no alpha would ever compete, or just smash the alpha in the face with his fist and leave it at that. The larger alpha thought of something much less painful, before he quickly wiped away the tear that fell down his cheek as he began slinking back into the room without another sound, letting the glass door close silently behind him.

 

 

\----

 

 

"Bard, I wonder where you had gotten off to." A soft voice said from behind the alpha and Ori looked to see a heavily pregnant omega standing behind the dark haired alpha, the smaller man smiled at the young lady as she stepped forward with a slight waddle.

 

"I was just talking about you, my love." Bard replied before placing a kiss to the young ladies cheek before turning back to Ori with a wide grin. "This is my dear friend, Ori, and Ori this is my beautiful wife, Bella."

 

The lady smiled brightly at Ori before taking the smaller omegas hand in her own and shaking it gently.

 

"I have heard so much of you, Ori, Bard says his father served in your palace when he was a boy, you two were very close friends I hear?" Bella said with a slight smile at her husband who was gently rubbing her swollen belly absent mindedly and smiling to himself.

 

"Oh yes, indeed, Bard was my very best friend when we were younger. And I have heard so much about you Bella, how long will it be until the pup comes along?" Ori questioned and the lady, who was slightly taller than Ori, sighed slightly.

 

"I believe it is two months now, it can't come soon enough I can tell you that." Bella said with a giggle as did Ori before she placed a hand over her husbands own and sighed. "It is exhausting... worth it though, and I honestly do not like looking like I am constantly bloated."

 

"Please." Bard huffed as he shook his head. "You're still as beautiful as the very day we met."

 

Bella looked up at her husband then before pulling him in for a deep press of lips and Ori turned his gaze to the floor during the intimate moment and tried his best not to grimace.

 

"Honestly, you two." Ori stated as he shielded his eyes with his hands. "I can't stand you couple-y types."

 

"What of you and that... Darwin?" Bard asked as he helped his wife across the balcony and helped her to lower herself onto a bench as she began complaining of the pain in her limbs.

 

"Dwalin, his name is Dwalin." Ori corrected and Bella perked up slightly in memory with an excited clap of hands.

 

"Oh yes, you're engaged to the prince!" Bella squeaked as she pulled Ori down to sit beside her as she spoke. "How is he? Are you two happy together? When is the wedding?"

 

"He's- well... I wouldn't really know how to describe him other than, different." Ori stated while Bella and Bard looked at him in confusion.

 

"Different?" 

 

"Yes, he- he's- very sweet, kind, intelligent but not in the bookish ways of his brother, he's more... life smart, if that makes sense." Ori began to explain before he smiled at the thought of the larger alpha. "I didn't like him at first, and tried to keep him at a distance, he just... just wormed his way in I suppose."

 

"And? How are things now?"

 

"They are good... better than good... incredible." Ori explained weakly and Bard smiled brightly at him.

 

"Well, I am certainly glad you have found the one Ori."

 

"The one? No, no he is not... I mean, he is? Is he? I-I don't-" Ori stuttered as he blushed brightly and placed his face in his hands, causing the couple to laugh slightly at the flushing prince and clasp a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Perhaps you don't see it now Ori, but you will." Bard stated before he took Bella's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles gently. "Love is a confusing thing, it may not find you immediately but it always find you in the end, and it is the most amazing thing in the world."

 

Ori decided to leave before another deep kiss would take place and decided it would probably for the best to go find Dwalin, or perhaps just return to the ballroom. He certainly wish he hadn't decided the latter as he stepped into the large hall and all the guests were murmuring under the breath and Balin looked exceptionally pale.

 

"Balin, are you alright? Where is Dwalin?" Ori asked and the elder man shook his head and scratched at his white beard.

 

"He went to his room." Balin replied simply and Ori nodded to him before he ran quickly out of the hall and in the direction of Dwalin's room, which was also in the direction of some rather frightful sounds and curses.

 

The small omega ran down the hall, following the sound until he arrived outside a large oaken door that did nothing to muffle the sound the of glass shattering and wooden furniture being turned over inside the room, Ori hesitantly opened the door to see the dressers, mirrors, sofas, and a large desk smashed into pieces across the room before he saw Dwalin pull his arm back and prepare to throw something at the wall opposite him, but before he could Ori dove into the room.

 

"Dwalin! What on earth is going on?" Ori questioned and Dwalin froze before slowly lowering his arm, his eyes were wide and rimmed red from tears and his face was crumpled with hurt.

 

"What's going on? What's going on?!" Dwalin shouted in hysterics and Ori stepped back from the enraged alpha slightly, but still kept close enough to make his presence known and calming to the alpha. "Why are you asking me what is going on? Why not ask him? He will know, he must know everything! I bet he knows more book titles than anything else and he has read all of them! Does he play piano as good as I?!"

 

"Dwalin, who are you talking about?!" Ori shouted now and the alpha growled before tossing the thing he was about to throw at the wall on the bed and turned to march onto the balcony that was attached to the room.

 

"That alpha! Dark haired, tall, beard!" Dwalin gestured to his face and Ori furrowed his brow at him, before his eyes widened in realisation.

 

"Bard! Is this about Bard?!" Ori shouted in question and the alpha looked at him angrily.

 

"Is that the scoundrels name? Bard. That-that- lecherous snake! I will see him hanged for this!" Dwalin shouted before he began striding toward the door Ori had just entered, but was stopped as Ori placed his hands on Dwalin's chest. The alpha could push past of course, but that would involve hurting Ori, and that was something he vowed never to do.

 

"Dwalin, you better start speaking some sense, and soon." Ori stated and Dwalin growled before pulling away his shoulders going tense, the alpha looked at the box on the bed. He should have smashed it while he had the chance but he just couldn't.

 

"Do ye love him?" Dwalin asked weakly and he heard the smaller man shuffle uncomfortably behind him. "Please, just-just, I promised to let ye go when ye found someone ye truly loved and I... I will always keep my promise to ye Ori, not matter what..."

 

"No, I do not. I don't love him, how could I love him when I- when I-" Ori wanted to say it, but the words were stuck in his throat and instead he sighed until he noticed something glinting at him from the bed and furrowed his brow. "What's that?"

 

Ori took the wooden box into his hand, only then did Dwalin turn and quickly try to take it from the smaller mans grasp but Ori pulled away.

 

"No Ori, please don't open-"

 

Dwalin was stopped when the gentle tingling tune began to play in the air.

 

Ori looked down at the box where the faint sound of music began to play and on the lid he saw the words _'My dearest Ori'_  was tenderly engraved on the top, he then looked inside the box to see further words engraved in the lines of  _'I have died every day waiting for you'_ in a small print that the small man reached inside and traced his fingers over the words, unknowing of the larger man watching him from behind.

 

"Did you make this?" Ori asked and Dwalin sighed deeply, he didn't reply for the longest time until the smaller man repeated the question.

 

"Aye, I made it." Dwalin stated before the smaller man slowly turned back round to look at the larger man, however his head lowered and his gaze focused on the floor.

 

"It is beautiful." Ori replied but this didn't stop the larger mans intense focus on the dark wooden floor. "Is it... for me?"

 

"Aye." Dwalin answered simply and Ori smiled slightly. "I was- well- I... I was going to ask ye tonight, if ye would do me the honour of letting me court ye... but I see now that ye're in love with another, I'll speak with my father in the morning, he can break the engagement and ye can-"

 

"You would do that?" Ori asked with a furrowed brow as the soft tune from the box came to it's final chorus. "All of that? For me."

 

"I would do anything for ye Ori, even if it broke my own heart..." Dwalin replied, his eyes still trained on the floor. "I only wish to see ye happy."

 

"I am happy," Ori stated as he stepped closer to the alpha. "So very happy."

 

"How can ye be if ye're not with yer beloved." Dwalin stated and Ori shook his head softly before reaching up to gently cup the larger mans cheek with a small sigh.

 

"Bard is not my beloved, he is a good friend. A very good friend, who happens to have a pregnant wife." Ori said with a slight breathless laugh as the larger man looked up with wide eyes.

 

"He- he's not yer..."

 

"Dwalin, you are truly a complete fool." Ori said before closing the box and placing it on the bed once more before capturing the larger man in a tight hug and pulling him close, the larger man's arms binding instantly around the smallers waist. Neither knew how long they held that embrace, the only thing they knew is that when they broke the embrace and wished each other good night , Ori taking his little box with him, they wished they had held onto each other just a few moments longer, but both knew that holding the other was never going to grow old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The song inside Ori's box is-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnX_wWgyn3w  
> So ta dah!)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin's adventure ends unexpectedly...

One week passed since the two princes reconciliation, Dwalin had gone back to his princely duties of training in combat and keeping his elder brothers council in check, and Ori had gone back to sitting in the library and reading through the mountain of books gathered on the shelves. However, on this day Ori felt incredibly off, as if a hot weight was resting on his abdomen and he had no way of removing it, his head swam feverishly and the tips of his fingers tingled.

 

 

He was so caught up with rubbing his sore middle that he didn't hear the door to the library open nor the footsteps that approached him, a deep sound of a sniff seized the air and Ori jumped slightly and spun on his chair to see Rosy looking at him with a knowing smile and a raised brow over her plumply wrinkled features.

 

"My goodness sweetheart, you smell just about ready to burst." She commented and Ori furrowed his brow at her, before he doubled over as another powerful heat swirled in his gut.

 

"Wha- What do you mean?" Ori asked and Rosy tittered a laugh as she placed down the silver tray of tea and sandwiches she was carrying, before cupping Ori's face in her hands and placing a hand over his forehead.

 

"Hmm, you're not quite there yet, I would say another two weeks, possibly a few more. No more than two months away, I'd wager." Rosy stated and Ori whimpered slightly as the cool hand on his head settled him slightly.

 

"Rosy, what are you talking about?" Ori questioned and Rosy shook her head like she was dealing with an intolerant babe.

 

"Your heat, dear." Rosy stated calmly and Ori jumped up slightly.

  
"What?! No, no that cannot be, I had my heat two weeks before I arrived here, I have another two months before I-"

 

"Well sweetheart, I'm afraid to tell you that you will have your heat early, must be all these unfamiliar alpha hormones around, nasty business. Why just the other day I smelt-" Rosy began to ramble as usual and Ori shook his head.

 

"Rosy."

 

"Oh right yes, the unexpected heat. I can tell you it is very common at your age, hormones stirring and all that. When I was your age me and my Harold could barely keep our hands off one another, one time we snuck out to my fathers stables and-"

 

"I'm sorry for interrupting again, but I would rather not hear of such things, Rosy." Ori stated, placing his hands over his ears as emphasis and she only laughed slightly and placed wrinkled hands over her chest in a show of acceptance.

 

"Of course, of course, your ancient history lesson is not for another three hours." The old lady hummed before giggling at her own joke, and Ori managed a small smile, before she sighed and continued. "What I am saying, dear heart, is that your pheromones are begging for you to mate and breed and be filled with lots of little pups, it is your heat approaching and I can only assume that it is triggered. So, who has your heart all aflutter?"

 

Ori's cheeks flushed a bright pink as a single name crossed his mind, be it from the heat or from the longing of his heart, he did not know.

 

"I-I'm not- I mean to say-" Ori began stuttering before the large doors to the library were heaved open and the elder prince stepped through, dressed in his best commoner clothing from a set of tattered boots wrapping his feet to a leather cloak with a hod around his head. Ori jumped from his seat in surprise at the large alpha marching into the room with his familiar charming grin on his face below his beautiful deep blue, twinkling, eyes-

 

Ori mentally slapped himself and shook his head quickly to rid such thoughts.

 

"Ori, there ye are! Ye said ye were going to attend the market with me today, remember?" Dwalin stated with a broad smile as he raised a small cloak, that had obviously been custom made with Ori's size in mind, the smaller prince smiled brightly and nodded his head rapidly.

 

"Yes, I remember." Ori replied simply, before he made his way toward the stairs of the library and quickly climbed down them, noticing the despairing look on Rosy's face as he descended.

 

"Perhaps the young prince should stay close to the castle today, he appears to be under the weather." Rosy said quickly in her usual cheery tone and Dwalin spared the smaller man a long glance as he handed over his cloak.

 

"Are ye not well?" Dwalin asked, concern drenching his tone. Ori only shook him off with a small smile and a subtle shake of his head.

 

"No, I am fine, there is no need to worry." Ori said with a quick look at the old servant who still looked nervous about the small ones departure, Ori and Dwalin had been planning this trip for weeks and it had taken so much time arranging, getting Balin to agree, the king to agree, and for Dwalin to assure total protection without the need of a group of guards following them like shadows.

 

He would not leave Dwalin to have all the fun just because of a slight feverish temperature, he wasn't even sure if it was his heat or not, it didn't feel like it usually did with a stabbing burn in his loins, it felt smoother. Like he was trapped in a bubble of some sort and floating high in the sky.

 

Besides, he would not let all this troubled planning and organising go to waste, not even for all the worried glances of his hand maid in the world. The small prince looped arms with the larger and smiled up at the old woman who still looked far from impressed. 

 

"We'll be fine, Rosy, and we'll be back by teatime so you may fuss all you want over dinner, if you wish." Ori reassured as he waved her off.

 

The wrinkled woman seemed contented as she smiled and nodded singularly before she watched the two princes scurry out of the room, chattering away as usual and speaking of the grand adventure they would have today.

 

\-----

 

Ori loved being outdoors. There was nothing more satisfying to him than watching the clouds and sun move across the sky in a tender dance, or watch the grass shiver as it was gently caressed by a chilly autumn breeze. It made him feel safe, at home, back in the land of his ancestors and with his brothers. However, right now he was not feeling so well, his head was fuzzy around the edges and he was only brought through by Dwalin's deep voice, that was gruffly muttering away about something or the other.

 

The pair had managed to sneak into the market unseen by the people of the kingdom, and more importantly away from the guards that seemed to follow them around like haunted shadows. They had ran as soon as they stepped into the market place, and practically disappeared from the guards view between the common folk. Thanks to their common cloaks and attire. The market folk barely batted an eyelid when the pair passed their stands, unknowing that it was their future king and his consort passing. Ori received many lecherous gazes from alphas in passing, but they were stopped when Dwalin flashed his sharp teeth at them from above the smaller mans head, so he didn't see the threatening glares Dwalin was shooting at the passing alpha males and females.

 

"Come, we'll meet some good friends of mine." Dwalin mumbled as they turned a sharp corner, which lead onto a quite street that was narrowed by terraced houses made completely from dark lumber, but Ori grew wide at the colourful clothing that was strung between the houses and waved like fluttering flags in the breeze. Ori could already hear music of a quick tempo being played from the roof tops and the sounds of children laughing and calling.

 

"This way." Dwalin whispered as he helped lift Ori onto a platform, being very careful to where he placed his hands as he helped the smaller up, before he jumped onto the raised level himself with a familiar grunt.

 

Dwalin checked both directions of the street in search of guards before he pushed open a door that had been hidden by flower pots, moss, and the grainy wood of the houses. The larger prince then swept his arm forward as a gesture of entry before Ori nodded and stepped inside, hearing the door shut behind him once Dwalin stepped in with him. The hallway was narrow, barely two being able to walk together at the same time, in the distance was a remarkably kept kitchen and to the left of the hall what Ori assumed would be a living room. A pair of dark wooden stairs settled just in front of the pair and Ori gazed at the rather impressive carving technique used in ever step.

 

"Dwalin!" A set of shrill voices cried, which made Ori jump and snap out of his gaze. The cry was followed by a sound of parading tiny footsteps, followed by an exasperated groan.

 

"Alright, you lot, not so fast!" The rough voice shouted. "One at a time, be good, or no dessert tonight! I'm warning you!"

 

This was followed by a quick, 'Yes Ada' or 'Okay Uncle Thorin!'. Before the source of the tiny footsteps became visible, three small children, all with different hair colour and mixed features came running out of every which direction, jumping on Dwalin as they reached him. The young ones were followed by a dark haired man, who had a peppering of grey on his temples, and a curly haired man, who had a young baby in both his arms.

 

Ori paid them no mind though as he watched Dwalin, two little boys in his thick arms, one on his right leg. All were speaking, trying to outdo the others to get the tall princes attention. Ori felt his heart melt slightly at the sight.

 

"Ori!" Dwalin said over the squeaking voices. "Let me introduce ye. This is Thorin and Bilbo, my long time friends."

 

"Nice to meet you." Ori said with a kind smile and Thorin shook his hand firmly before the young prince patted Bilbo on the shoulder, his hands occupied with bouncing the baby in his arms. The curly haired man nodded in reply.

 

"Alright you lot!" Thorin shouted over the squawking of the children, helping Dwalin remove the smaller one from his legs and balancing one from his arms on his shoulders. "Leave Mister Dwalin for a moment, and come into the living room, we need our guests to rest a while don't we?"

 

The children continued to chatter away as they walked toward the living room, only now noticing Ori as they did and stopping in their tracks.

 

"Hi! Who are you?" The blond one with a missing front tooth asked.

 

"I'm Ori, Dwalin's friend."

 

"Ah I see!" The blond said with a wide grin before pulling a small brunet at his side. "I'm Fili and this is Kili! At your service!"

 

"It is nice to meet you." Ori said as he bowed slightly and the boys giggled slight before tugging another toddling being into the cluster.

 

"This is our cousin, Frodo!" Fili announced now and the curly haired boy blushed and twiddled a curly lock between his fingers nervously.

 

"Hello." The small one mumbled behind a thumb placed between his lips, looking up at Ori a moment with large blue eyes that looked strikingly familiar to those of Thorin's.

 

"And that lump in Uncle Bilbo's arms!" Fili said as the continued to 'escort' Ori into the living room, pointing at the blonde haired wriggly being in the curly haired mans arms. "That's Bella! Our cous-... cousin-ette."

 

\----

 

Ori certainly enjoyed the small families company, they were all incredibly polite, including the children who were remarkably sweet. The group had sat in the living room and spoke of such mundane things and drank tea in silent contentment, and for Ori it was so strange. Back home he would never be allowed to go out to meet some of the more common people, nor would he be allowed to dine with them with his brothers constantly fearing for his safety. Here, he was free, he was safe, and he... he was content.

 

Ori looked over at Dwalin, who had climbed of the slumping sofa long ago and was wrestling with the two boys, Fili and Kili, on the floor. Making ferocious grunts and growls as they exclaimed excitedly. Claiming Dwalin was a horrendous dragon of some sorts and they were the two dashing knights, coming to rescue princess Frodo. The smaller boy didn't seemed to like that idea, but he went along with it, if only to make his cousins happy.

 

"And behold!" Kili said as he held an imaginary arrow in the air. "A black arrow! The only weapon that can bring down a mighty dragon. Who will be so bold as to shoot-"

 

"Oh give that here!" Frodo squeaked as he snatched the imaginary weapon from his arms, put it in the make believe bow and fired it at Dwalin.

 

The prince, much to Ori's surprise, clutched his chest so suddenly that it made the smaller man jump. He swayed on his feet as he made a slight choking sound before he dramatically fell to his knees, cursing princess Frodo as he fell with a thud. 

 

Ori would have been slightly concerned at the roughness of the fall, had he not seen the small smirk on Dwalin's flaccid face and his chest lifting softly.

 

"You can't do that, you the princess!"

 

"I can do whatever I please, _because_  I am the princess." Frodo said with his chin in the air in victory.

 

"The dragon is dead." Fili said as he placed his empty tea cup to the back of Dwalin's head and checked his imaginary pocket watch.

 

Dwalin, not being content with the ending. Rose from the dragon grave again and began roaring mightily. Causing the children to scream again. Thorin laughed loudly from his place on a nearby armchair as Dwalin grabbed both Fili and Kili's short legs, the younger of the pair managing to wriggle away with a squeak, while his elder brother was struggling dramatically in Dwalin's arms.

 

"Help me, Master Ori!" Fili shouted as he reached toward the smaller man. "Quick! Before the dragon eats me!"

 

Ori giggled slightly before he slumped to the floor on his knees and raised a mighty sword aloft in the imaginary world.

 

"Fear not, Sir Fili!" Ori cried nobly. "I will save you!"

 

Ori lunged forward and plunged the sword into the dragons chest, and once again Dwalin began to splutter and choke, dropping Fili as he did and the small blond giggling as he crawled out of the way between them. Ori smiled widely as Dwalin clutched his chest again and heaved before falling forward, sending both of the princes falling to the floor with a huff. 

 

Ori laid beneath Dwalin trapped by the well muscled weight of the man above him, as the man chuckled deeply and softly in his ear. Ori smiled up at the larger man as he pulled back and rested on his arms, the smaller man taking in the taunt muscle as he did and sighing dreamily. Only then did he feel heat begin to prickle his sensitive flesh and a slight sharp feeling stirring in his abdomen.

 

"Are you two gonna kiss?" A voice asked and Dwalin and Ori both looked up to see Fili, Kili, and Frodo all looking at them with tilted heads. Even Thorin, who was sat behind them, was holding the same expression with a raised brow.

  
"No, no of course not." Ori said as he pushed against Dwalin's chest and slid out from underneath him. Leaving Dwalin to flop on the floor with a heavy huff, his thick arms now weak for some unknown reason.

 

\----

 

When the pair said goodbye to the small family, Fili and Kili's mother, Dis, had finally returned from work and swept the boys away with hugs and kisses to her own family before taking the two excitable boys home.

 

The sun was just on the tip of the palace and the town was still glowing with a shimmering golden light, Dwalin stopped them in their tracks and quickly said something about collecting a broke sword from the blacksmith that had been fixed, and for Ori to remain in the square for a moment. The smaller prince simply nodded and leaned against the grand statue that took up the centre of the square, nodding to those who passed him and watched as they sun settled further in the sky. Knowing it would soon be tea time.

 

Just as Ori sighed happily their was a crash nearby as he looked up to see a burly man, drinking from a a animal skin pouch and heavily chanting and shouting at those who walked by and gave him a strange look. Something inside Ori clicked and he hopped down from his seat on the stature, knowing it would be best to avoid this being. However, the smaller man did not see the way the large bear man raised his snout like nose in the air and sniffed, his eyes turning instantly dark as he caught sight of Ori's disappearing figure.

 

"Oi! Ya come back beautifulll." The man slurred as he hurried after Ori, the small man plainly ignoring him as his pace increased.

 

"Aye, ya beauty! I can smell ya! So beautiful, so ready to be pumped up with pups." The man shouted as his stagger quickened and he managed to catch up with Ori and trap him against a wall.

 

"Now, you-you get off me." Ori hissed as he tried to fight off the much larger hands that were trying to grope at him. "Or, or I'll scream."

 

"Oh, aye, I'll make ya scream alright." The man groaned, his voice suddenly becoming sober as he pressed his face to Ori's neck, placing sloppy kisses to the crevice and licking. Ori screamed.

 

It all happened so fast. A pair of thick hands grabbed the sinister man and threw him back with a mighty roar, Ori only caught a glimpse of the shimmering piercings and dark inked tattoos of his savour before he slipped down the wall with gasping breaths, his body thrumming more violently with every passing moment as the heat ripped quickly through his body, then he felt it.

 

"Dwalin!" Ori cried out at the larger man who was currently rubbing the drunken mans nose into the dirt with a violent pounding to the back of his head.

 

"Aye?!" Dwalin called back as he continued.

 

"I-I-think-I-"

 

Dwalin finished the rub before kicking the other alpha in the side, threatening him roughly that if he ever came near Ori again he would rip his arms off. Ori shivered at that. He knew what was going on, his bodies natural heat had been triggered by a dominant display by an alpha that he felt towards. Dwalin had always been a good alpha but now he had saved Ori from the grasp of that drunken man, and Ori's body was shaking with need.

 

"Ori, are ye okay?" Dwalin asked as he scooped Ori into his arms, one heavy forearm tucking under his legs and the other under the smaller man's upper back. "I never should have left ye, it was too dangerous-"

  
"Dwalin?"

 

"-And stupid and lowly and-"

 

"Dwalin?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"My- I- Um-"

 

Dwalin didn't need to be told as his nostrils flared and he placed his nose closer to Ori's neck, the smaller mans neck stretching without thought as he did.

 

"Mahal above."

 

Dwalin then picked up the sword sheathed in the scabbard that he had dropped during the scuffle, before he ran. Running as fast as he could back to the palace when he could not find a single guard, he would not admit later that he did curse them all under his breath and continue to run with a new vigour as he got to the palace gates, shouting for them to open some distance away.

 

"It's alright Ori, we're almost home." Dwalin said comfortingly as he heaved and carried Ori up the stairs that lead to the palace, but Ori ignored him as he pressed himself against the comforting warmth that was Dwalin and breathe steadily against his neck.

 

Bursting through the large double doors to the palace, Dwalin instantly called out.

 

"Get me a medic! And Rosy! Somebody find Rosy, now!" Dwalin shouted and the servants automatically scattered at his words, Rosy arriving before the medic and taking Ori's hand gently, instantly feeling the unquenchable heat that rolled off him.

 

"Oh, my little lamb, what a fuss." She tutted as a pair of guards came over and removed the prince from Dwalin's able arms.

 

"Dwalin." Ori wept as he was taken from the larger mans arms and carried away, Dwalin only realised the hold the smaller man had on his hand when the warmth drained from it as Ori was carried down the hall. The larger prince stepped forward to follow but Balin, who seemed to appear from nowhere, placed a hand against his chest.

 

"No, Dwalin." He said simply and Dwalin snorted at him.

 

"What say do ye have on me seeing him?" Dwalin barked, making himself appear much larger as he hunched his shoulders but it did not faze Balin who had seen it all before.

 

"Now, now, brother. Don't go thinking with that knot of yours, use the brains I know you have." Balin stated and it didn't help that down the hall Ori made a whimper that in Dwalin's mind was a whimper for help. Ori was being hurt!

 

"Unhand me brother!" Dwalin said as he tried to push past the elder man who simply stepped between him and pushed his hand in his chest again. "Do ye not hear him?! He is in pain! Let me go this instance or I'll-"

 

"Dwalin!" Ori's voice cried out and Dwalin's veins began to throb with rage at the medics who were not helping Ori and at his elder brother who stood in his way.

 

"Now, listen here. He is in no pain." Balin began with a firm tone. "The only pain he will receive is of that you will implement yourself. It is not safe for you to be near him now Dwalin. Do you understand?"

 

Another cry came from Ori down the hall and Dwalin whimpered.

 

"Will ye make sure he is okay? Brother, promise me he will be okay!"

 

"He will be okay, Dwalin. I swear." Balin said as he placed a hand to the flesh that sealed his heart. 

 

Dwalin nodded to hopefully convince himself before he followed his brother, who patiently waited for him to return to his full senses before inviting him to his study. Dwalin followed of course even though his heart tugged for him to go to Ori, to see Ori, to make sure the smaller being was okay.

 

But alas, he could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know...

Ori was practically thrown onto his bed as the medics finally sealed him into his chambers, his body thrumming with heat and he fought harshly against any who were trying to help him and calm his fever. Oin, the doctor to the Fundin family, was busy rummaging through his bag, trying to find anything that could break the young princes fever that was growing stronger by the seconds and soon the prince would no longer be hydrated enough to be concious. Ori didn't know that of course, all his thoughts could only point him to one thing, or person, in his case.

 

 

"Where's Dwalin?" Ori whimpered as he fought against the wrinkled hands that tried to keep him still enough for the medics to press a damp cloth to his forehead.

 

"He is safe, dear heart, he is with his brother." Rosy reassured as she helped the medics keep Ori in place on the centre of the mattress, before she placed two herbal soothers between his lips. Causing the young prince to swallow them dryly and look around the room with a startled expression.

 

"I need him, please-please, Rosy!" Ori pleaded as he continued to struggle against the medic.

 

"You will see him soon, little lamb, I promise." Rosy said softly, and Ori's vision suddenly became very unfocused as he realised the soothers were pills to render him in a state of slumber so they could get fluid inside him while he was awake but not well enough to move. The young prince whimpered in protest before he head became heavy and flopped back onto the pillow, watching as the medics released him and quickly went to gather supplies, the last person Ori saw was Rosy, the old lady leaning over him with hand still clutching his as he fell into the lightest of sleeps.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin hadn't realised his hand had been shaking until his brother placed his hand over those of his brother. Soothing the rattling tankard that the prince held between his meaty fists, unknowing of the amber contents sloshing over the rim of the mug and over his hands.

 

"I'm sorry brother." Dwalin tried to say firmly but it ended up as more of a whisper.

 

"It's quite alright." Balin replied before returning to the papers at his desk.

 

Both princes, and the king for a number of moments, were sat in the elders spacious study. The fire in the mantle roaring and spitting dark embers onto the smoky rug that lays before it. The rug matches that of the two smoky plush chairs that Dwalin was currently sat on in front of the fire as he watched the hissing flames and beside sat his brother, who was sat at his desk and drinking a steaming cup of tea. Unlike Dwalin, who was sipping distractedly at a warming mug of ale. He sincerely wished he hadn't however as in front of him, in the darkening flames of the fire, was Ori.

 

The princes eyes widened as he watched the display, as the young fire prince danced within the flames of the fire, just as he had all those moons ago on the dance floor of the banquet. His graceful locks twirling about his head just as beautifully as his body did as he danced. Dwalin looked up at his brother, wondering if he was seeing the same thing, but his brother was too engrossed in his scrolls and papers. So Dwalin continued watching the fire by himself. Just as he turned back, Dwalin noticed the flamed prince now looking directly at him with a slight wink of ember dark before he began dancing again, causing Dwalin to become enchanted. The prince of fire continued to dance seductively within the fluttering flames to a distant tune that only Dwalin could hear within his mind, the flames hips never missing a single beat of the soft lullaby until it increased in pace and suddenly, behind the glowing prince, appeared a dark ash cloud shaped as a man. The ash cloud wrapped its human arms around the flamed prince and pulled at him, causing the flame princes throat to tip back as he soundlessly cried out and struggled against the cloud. 

 

Dwalin screamed loudly before he jumped to his feet and threw his mug of ale into the fire, causing the images to disperse in a flash of light from the flames and the darkness as the fire was extinguished. The large prince was panting roughly when he looked over at his brother, whose brow was raised far above his eyes and his head tilted in concern at his brother.

 

"I need to see him!" Dwalin announced as he marched toward the door. "He's not safe, not at all. He needs me! I must go to him!"

 

"Dwalin, you're being completely unreasonable."

 

"Aye! As are ye brother!" Dwalin shouted as he stopped in his marching. "I am his mate and he needs me to protect him!"

 

"You are not his mate!" Balin shouted now, finally losing his usually controlled temper. "Not yet! And as such, you're not permitted to be at his side during his heat if he is not your omega. You know this, Dwalin. You know this just as well as any alpha does!"

 

"Balin, I must-"

 

Dwalin began arguing his case, but he was stopped. The door to the office was gently pushed open and replaced with the figure of Tralin, dressed in her night gown and hair tied loosely about her shoulders.

 

"All this shouting, my boys, what on earth is the matter?" The queen yawned as she stepped into the room, a blurry eyed Fundin following sluggishly behind her.

 

"Mother, tell him he is being completely unreasonable!" The boys shouted at the same time, their fingers pointing at one another accusingly.

 

"I see this is about the young prince?" Tralin said as she picked up the broken wooden tankard that laid by the mantel.

 

"Ye have heard of him? How is he?" Dwalin asked as he fell to his knees and clutched at his mothers skirt, just as he might of done as a child when he had begged for a new wooden sword. "How fairs my Ori? Is he well?"

 

"He is completely fine, Dwalin." Tralin replied as she cupped her sons bearded cheek and smiled softly. "No need to fear. He sleeps now, safely, in his room. No one can harm him there."

 

Dwalin sighed a breath of relief as he closed his eyes before his clutch tightened on his mothers skirt and he brought it to his lips to kiss. Thanking his mother endlessly as he did.

 

"May I see him?" Dwalin asked after a long moment and his mother smiled softly again.

 

"Perhaps tomorrow, my duck, but for now you're too exhausted. Go to your chambers and rest. I swear, the morning will come sooner than you think." Tralin said softly as she traced her soft fingers over her sons thickly pierced ears. 

 

Dwalin only nodded before getting to his feet and staggering out of the room, his chambers suddenly feeling like they were placed on the other side of the globe and the morning sun twice as far.

 

\----

 

The large prince woke early the next day, just as the sun was beginning to light the new day above the mountains. Dwalin jumped out of bed, pulling on his robes and full scabbard, along with a bowl of chips for the kitchen down the hall. Which he had specially made for Ori as they were his favourites, and Dwalin would be lying if he said it wasn't an attempt to make the young omega feel better. 

 

The larger prince practically skipped down the many winding halls, until he finally reached Ori's personal wing. Where he was instantly hit with an intoxicating smell. It reminded Dwalin of sun bleached cotton and flowers of the summer gardens, it was strong and sweet at the same time and the prince was certain that it wasn't coming from the Omega and Beta guards that stood outside his intended's room.

 

"Good morrow." Dwalin said calmly as he approached and tried to walk into Ori's chambers, where the scent was leaking from the cracks in the door and sending Dwalin's mind stirring. Along with the other organ in his trousers.

 

The prince was met with not usual nods and cheery greetings, instead he was greeted with two axes clashing together in front of him, blocking his path to Ori's room.

 

"I'm sorry, good prince." The lady guard said with a small sneer. "We are under strict orders to not let you enter the young princes chambers.

 

"Orders?!" Dwalin snapped incredulously. "From who?"

 

"The young princes handmaid of course, the lady Rosalina." The beta male replied, the axes the pair brought together in front of the door never shifting once as they spoke.

 

"Rosy?" Dwalin said mostly to himself, before he let out a long sigh and pressed the bowl of cooling chips into the young ladies spare hand at the door. "Wi- will ye at least give these to him, for me?"

 

"Of course, my lord." The pair replied with a slight bow and Dwalin managed a sort of hum in thanks before he walked back the way he came. This time his shoulders were haunched and his head lowered in disappointment. That was until he saw it.

 

The back door, which lead to the garden. Which also lead to the balcony beneath Ori's chambers.

 

\----

 

Inside the room, where Dwalin could not see or enter, sat the young prince. At a large dressing table that had come with the room and gently brushing his copper locks with his fingers as he waited for another wave of heat to arrive. His mother had always said that even when the hormones about the body were becoming a monstrosity, did not mean the grace of looking well had to. Ori had always kept those words close to him, during every lonely heat he would still take to looking as immaculate as he could, even if he did so for his own enjoyment.

 

As he said it could get very lonely during heats, and even the pleasure of his single bouts could not keep him from feeling this tug deep in his core. The tug to have someone near that he loved to keep him safe and full during the heated week.

 

Just as Ori began fixing the braid just behind his ear, the door to the chamber was gently pushed open and in walked Rosy, her frail arms filled with fresh linens and a ceramic bowl of something that was making Ori's nose twitch.

 

"Rosy, what is all this?" Ori asked and Rosy hummed as she placed the pile on the table.

 

"I have some scentless soaps for you to bathe with, fresh sheets for your bed, which I will change in a minute, more soothers as you requested. And-well-um- the prince has seemed to have left you a treat." Rosy said as she passed Ori the bowl before opening the balcony doors to let some air out of the sweetly scented room. Not noticing the young prince as he looked at the golden chips with fondness, even if they were stone cold. He appreciated the sentiment anyway.

 

"Oh, drats!" Rosy cursed now as she shuffled through the pile. "I forgot your change of clothes from the seamstress. Will you mind waiting a few more moments?" 

 

Ori shook his head.

 

"Very well. I will be back in a moment." Rosy said before she scurried from the room again. Ori's nose began to twitch again not a few moments later, but this time it was not the salty sent of the chips that was grasping his attention, and rather the distant smell of iron and warmth of cookie dough, the familiarity of it made Ori's heart sing.

 

\----

 

Dwalin growled as he fell to the floor again, after his fifteenth attempt at scaling the balcony to see the young omega in the room above. It did not help the alpha either that he had a raging hard on in the thin material of his trousers-  _Hello? When did that come about?_ Dwalin placed his palm to hardness of his cock in an attempt to will it away before he began trying to climb again. He knew not what made the alpha blood in his veins stir with craving to see Ori, but he followed it all the same as it pumped rapidly about his body.

 

Unknowing that above him, just what the toll of his strong scent was having on the young omega.

 

\----

 

Ori was fluttering about the room, his hair once again in dishevels and his braids now completely loose about his head as he scratched aimlessly at the balcony doors in an attempt to break free from the glassy confinements. Whimpering in neediness as he tried to jostle the unmoving handle once again.

 

\----

 

Dwalin could hear a soft whimper above him and it only helped in stirring his groin even more as he attempted to quicken his climb. Only to fall once again back to the soft floral earth. His panting becoming as rough as his now splintered hands. Along with the incredible need to get up to Ori's chambers, to see the omega, to pounce and mate with him, the wedding and propriety be damned. 

 

\----

 

Ori needed. By the gods he needed so badly. Dwalin's scent was there, in his room, in his mind, flowing easily through the cracks of the door. The overwhelming stench of strong alpha male was too throbbing with arousal as Ori's own arousals leaked endlessly on the hard wooden floor beneath him, where he was kneeling and pressing himself against the relieving cool of the glass window.

 

"Ori!" A shocked voice called from the door behind him, sending Ori spinning on his rear and looking at the old woman in the doorway. "What in god's good name are you doing? Come away from the window! By the gods, what has-"

 

Rosy's nose was raised in the air as she inhaled, the familiar scent of Dwalin's alpha essence filling her with annoyance immediately as she stomped over to the wash basin on the other side of the room and filled a large jug next to it with water. Before she calmly placed Ori back into his bed with a reassured hush. The old woman then tugged open the doors of the balcony and stepped outside. Ori, who was now safely tucked underneath the damp covers of the bed could hear the old woman cry out.

 

"Ah ha! Dwalin, I told you to stay away, now look at you, goodness me!" 

 

The sound that followed was water sloshing over the balcony, followed by a yelp and the sound of someone hitting solid ground, before scrambling to it's feet and scampering away.

 

When Ori finally peeked from underneath the covers he saw the old woman step back into the room, looking quietly smug as she closed the balcony doors and placed the ceramic jug to the floor. Dusting off her hands triumphantly and adjusting her apron as she stepped further into the room.

 

The lady then marched across the room, before poking her head out Ori's chamber door and whispering to the guards that stood stoic outside, one of them marching away instantly.

 

"Well. That's that sorted." She said with a soft smile at Ori, whose breathing had now levelled and heat gone back to it's usual tingle. "Would you like a scone? I made the cream and jam myself."

 

Ori only nodded.

 

\----

 

"By the gods, son. Let us read the charges." Fundin shouted exasperated from his centre throne. His wife, who was trying to calm him with soft words and touches to his arm sat at his left, and to his right his eldest son, who was wincing with every syllable standing at his right.

 

Dwalin of course was not in his usual seat, instead he was kneeling before them all, head lowered in shame, clothes still wet, and knot still not completely deflated inside his trousers. He had an inkling that Rosy had sent a guard after him when she had discovered him trying to climb the balcony to Ori's room. The guards had found him shortly after of course, in his chambers, tugging at himself with animalistic need.

 

He felt absolutely ashamed.

 

"Several acts of indecency. An account of public self pleasure. Conspiracy to copulation. Several indecent acts of lechery, that would be shameful to any alpha. Peeping. And, open thoughts of fornication with an unmated, heating omega!" Fundin read from a long scroll in his hands, causing his son to look lower on himself with every word. "If you were an average alpha I would have to see no choice other than to banish you and brand with the mark of a degenerate." 

 

Dwalin looked up at last, to see his mother sooth her puffed up husband again with a soft hand running up and down his arm. Then Fundin nodded mutely and sighed.

 

"But, seeing as you're my son. And that it was your own intended you were ogling after, I will see that the charges are dropped. Just don't let it happen again and you will be polishing the guards armour for eight weeks as your punishment."

 

Dwalin nodded quickly before standing back on his feet.

 

"And!" Fundin said as he saw his son begin to turn from him. "I wish to see you write and read a note of apology to the young prince. _After_ he is better, of course."

 

Dwalin only nodded again before thanking his father and quickly walking out of the room, planning on changing his clothes before he began on the expected note.

 

\----

 

Ori felt much better that night, his temperature had finally broke and now he would just endure another three days of strong heat cycles before he could flee the room and begin another plan for an adventure with Dwalin. Just as the smaller beings thoughts turned to the larger male he heard clicking coming from outside his window, and he looked up from the book he was reading to see small stones chip at the thick glass of his window. The smaller being carefully rose from his bed, tugging his warm robe around himself as he opened the door, after which he was met with a chilling breeze rushing through his window and ruffling the papers of the book he left abandoned on his bed.

 

The young prince stepped onto the balcony and looked around, only to find spacious air that his strong scent could fill and the sound of howling winds bursting through leaves that hung from the trees. The small man was going to turn back and walk back into the room, pass the small stones off as a peculiar dream, until he heard it.

 

"Ori?" The voice hissed from a distance. "Ori?"

 

Ori was thumped in the back oft the head with a small stone before he turned round again, this time looking over the edge of the balcony to see the large prince smiling shyly at him, a candle held aloft in it's hold and a piece of paper mixed with stones in his hand.

 

"Dwalin? What are you doing here?" Ori asked softly before looking back at the warm room of his chamber, where he expected Rosy to appear again. "You should not be here, Rosy will be back at any moment."

 

"I care not." Dwalin replied as he dropped the pebbles, leaving only the parchment in his hand. "I must read this to ye."

 

"Can it not wait?" Ori asked in a hushed tone, knowing of the guards outside his door. "I know now of the punishment you will and have received from your being here by the demands of the law, I will not put you through that once more. The king will not be as forgiving the second time."

  
"I care not for the judgement of the law nor that of my own father." Dwalin said, his voice now raised, even when Ori tried to hush him. "I will face banishment and death if only to see yer smile for a moment longer or the wind to blow through yer hair a final time."

 

Ori smiled softly and blushed, before he tucked a copper lock behind his ear. Now leaning against the railing of the balcony he sighed, a soft sigh.

 

"Proceed then, Dwalin. What is it you came to read?"

 

"Firstly, I apologise for my actions this previous morning, Rosy informed me of the strain it put ye and the heat under. And for that I am truly sorry!"

 

Ori tried to hush him and waved dismissively.

 

"It is alright, I recovered quite quickly."

 

"I am pleased to hear that." Dwalin said truthfully before raising his paper to his face again and reading. "Secondly, I wish to say just how lovely ye smell during yer heat, and how it left me aching and wanting for more. I was as hard as a boulder."

 

Ori managed to catch his snorted giggle in his palm before dramatically placed the same hand backward against his forehead, like a fair maiden in the books his mother read to him as a young boy.

 

"Oh Dwalin, please continue to woo me with your pretty words." Ori teased and he could see the small smile forming on Dwalin's lips. The younger knew that Dwalin did not have a way with words, not like the elder of the Fundin sons had. No, Dwalin was far more brash with his words in comparison to Balin, whose tone was always calculated for about any situation. That's what Ori liked about Dwalin, he was never one to shy away when he had something that needed saying, unlike Balin who could wax on and on for hours.

 

"And I came, later that is, with my hands down my trousers and my voice hoarse from shouting my filthy pleasure."

 

Ori giggled again.

 

"And the guards found me... which was really embarrassing. But I did not care, because it was from ye. Ye made me feel that way Ori, and it was magic."

 

Ori stopped his giggling now to watch as the larger man smiled softly up at him and began speaking in his loud tone.

 

"And I do not know, if it is because of the beautiful colour of yer eyes, of the softness of yer touches, or the kindness of yer heart, or the fantastic way ye wriggle yer nose when ye read or eat something ye don't like, or the way that ye are scared of thunder, even though ye say that the look of lightening makes ye feel alive! I do not know, what makes me feel this way about ye Ori. All I know is that the way I feel about ye is like something I have never felt before!"

 

"I feel the same way." Ori sighed out in relief, hoping that Dwalin could hear him. Obviously he hadn't as he continued on his little speech.

 

"And I know I sound ridiculous right now, telling ye all this from the distance of a balcony between us, but I had to! This is the biggest feeling I have ever had and now I know what it means, because ye are biggest feeling I have felt in my heart, and ye must think me delusional or insane-"

 

"I feel the same way!" Ori shouted now and Dwalin froze, his mouth still opened from being cut off mid sentence.

 

"What was that?" Dwalin called back, his voice now cracking slightly.

 

"I said, I feel the same way!" Ori called in reply and their was a long pause.

 

"...Really? I mean- really? Oh, well, I-I-Uh- thank ye, for that, I-um- I hadn't planned for that, I had a whole other speech planned out... but, aye, that's good. Good news!"

 

Ori began to giggle again as he saw Dwalin throw his papers down on the ground and look at them like they had betrayed him.

 

"How long do ye have yer heat for?" Dwalin asked now and Ori smiled softly at the larger man.

 

"Not long. Three days at most."

 

"Oh aye?"

 

"Aye." 

 

"Well. I-I suppose I will see ye then, then." Dwalin said awkwardly, the courage he had built up for this whole affair now falling flat at the confession of his beloved. 

 

"Alright." Ori replied with a nod before turning back to his room, but not before Dwalin could shout.

 

"Oi, Ori!" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I-I-uh-...."

 

_Say it you idiot._

_It is just three little words._

_I. love. you._

_I always have and always will.  
_

_You look beautiful in starlight._

_I wish to give you babies._

_Say anything, you moron._

 

"I- Goodnight!" 

 

_Way to go, alpha..._

 

"Goodnight to you too, Dwalin. I hope you rest well."

 

"Aye, and the same to ye, Ori!"

 

_You're an actual idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((*wince* Tell me what you think??))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding...

Ori took five more days to finally recover from his unexpected heat. Then another three until he was allowed to leave his room safely, by himself, and with no guards around him. When Oin had finally decreed he was well again, Ori ran to the library as fast as his still slightly weak legs could carry him. The elder prince was there in an instant, hearing the news of Ori's recovery while he was in a council meeting, listening to his brother wax on endlessly about the change in economy, or something of the like.

  

Dwalin had pounced to his feet as a servant whispered the good news in his ear. He ignored the exchanges of glances between the council members, as many were happy to see the young (and at times dim witted) alpha leave, and the worried expression of his brother, as he ran out of the room. Dropping his long royal cloak and crown that he wore to every meeting as he ran, not caring where they landed or if anyone planned to take them. He cared not.

 

It would be all worth it when he had Ori back at his side again.

 

When the two met in the libraries at last, there was a moment of tense silence between them, which was natural for people who had not seen one another for what felt like the longest of times. Before it all crumbled and they charged toward each other, the name of the other brandished on their lips as they embraced and pressed foreheads together, a typical exchange between two very close friends.

 

The months wore on as they usually did. The months growing colder and colder as the leaves began to tumble from the trees and the windows begin their morning covered in frosty dew. Ori had began writing to his brothers again, leaving out every word on his vastly changing relationship with the prince and the adventures they went on. Every time Nori and Dori would reply with sorrowful words and messages of love and how much they missed Ori, the smaller man would pay no mind to the words as he always had Dwalin, who would distract with a new hidden place to explore. However, one part of the Fundin land, somewhere in the east, was entirely off limits for Ori and the small man did not know why, but raised no questions.

 

As usual, as the slow weeks turned into months the pair continued their courtship, as ordered by Ori's elder brothers and enforced by Dwalin's eldest brother and Rosy. The old woman never allow the pair in the same room with doors sealed, nor would she approve Dwalin being in the young prince's room after nightfall and after supper. A typical tradition to Ori's people, but a peculiar one to the Fundins, who were lucky to have Rosy who was in alliance with the young princes older brothers and was told all the correct customs of their people. Even though Ori knew it all already, just never paid mind to mention.

 

Ori was also expected at every party and ball the Fundin's held, which were many and often. The young man didn't mind of course as it spent spending more time talking to Dwalin, which was the most surprising aspect of the large alpha. As he could actually hold a proper conversation and was not as brainless as Ori had first believed. At the end of the night, Dwalin would always escort Ori safely back to his chambers, press a kiss to the smaller mans knuckles, before he was shooed away by Rosy, as the old lady tutted about respectability and their scents being far too strong to be proper.

 

Then it was time.

 

After five months of proper courting the time of the wedding had finally revealed itself, and by the gods, did Dwalin know it. The repetitive rehearsals saw the eldest prince thrown under more than a mountain of papers and dates, with him being the alpha of the pair he was expected to fix the wedding hall, hire the men for the serving of the wedding, manage to find the royal priest, who was always lurking in the chapels of the castle somewhere, reading his tomes and drinking wine. Luckily, Dwalin had a beautiful and incredibly bright Omega who was more than happy to read for him (as Dwalin was an incredibly slow reader) and note everything needed for the wedding, not leaving out a single detail. Dwalin loved it. And no one was to know about the improper help as it was just between the two of them.

 

Then there was the role of the omega, during the week before the wedding, the omegas were expected to spend it pampering and adjusting their wedding frocks, and tending to the bed where the first mating would take place. Ori did not enjoy the latter activity. He did not pamper himself in oils and powders as the omega ladies and gentleman offered, he did not see the need to, as he would rather spend the week being helpful. He only altered his frock slightly, and that was only because it was so long it dragged around his ankles and his cloak sat a little too snugly around his shoulders. However, nothing could be worse than arranging the mating bed. The disgustingly starch white sheets gave Ori a sense of fear whenever he saw them, knowing that in less than a weeks time Dwalin was expected to drag him to this room, mate him, and impregnate him with his royal pups. Ori shivered with dread, even if it was less so a shiver than he did when he first arrived at the Fundin halls.

 

The elder brothers arrived less than a day before the wedding and Ori cried out when he saw them, jumping on them instantly when they scrambled out of the carriage. Ori wept carelessly into their smartly cut tunics and heaved great sobs as they hugged him back, it was not enough, the letters and inks that he had sent over the months. Nothing was enough when he could have his brothers holding him, just like they did when they saw him again.

 

Dwalin, being the respectful gentleman Ori knew he could be, smiled gently and shook a glowering Dori and Nori's hands as they walked into the palace once more, before asking Ori to show them to their rooms. Which the omega did without a second thought.

 

That night, the two conjoining families sat around the large table in one of the finest halls in the palace. Fundin, of course, sitting at the head of the table with his wife to his right and eldest son to the left. Besides Balin sat Dori, and opposite them was Nori, who was eyeing up the fine assortment of food on the table before him. At the other end of the table, tucked away from the prying eyes of their elder brothers, sat Dwalin and Ori. The larger man's hand clasped secretly around that of the smallers under the table, in a casual position. Perhaps nothing to shout about as it was an improper touch for those who were just engaged. But Ori blushed and enjoyed it all the same.

 

It would be a fine wedding indeed.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori whined slightly in his dreams, as the loud rapping on the door began to rouse him from his peaceful slumber. The familiar tutting making him open his eyes, just as the heavy door was pushed open and came bustling in was a rather flustered looking Rosy. A pile of cotton and a solid oaken box tucked under her right arm, and a steaming copper just in the other hand.

 

"Come now, little one!" Rosy exclaimed as she swanned around the room, placing the cottons and box upon the edge his bed, before poring the steaming milk into the copper tub in the corner of the room. "You must get up! It is in no less then six hours until your wedding, and you must wash and dress!"

 

Ori groaned and threw the covers over his head again, only to have them tugged off a moment later.

 

"Come on. Up! Up! A beautiful boy I must make you!" Rosy said cheerfully as she pulled the young prince from out of the bed, tugging off his light sleeping gown before shoving him towards the bath of steamed milk.

 

Ori climbed in with an annoyed huff before he began scrubbing himself in the silky milk of the tub, his mind already flurrying with thought even with drowsiness in his eyes.

 

"Rosy." Ori called nervously. 

 

"Yes?" Rosy called back from her unfolding of Ori's attire and laying it out gently on his bed.

 

"How... I mean, did you feel like this on your wedding day?" Ori asked softly as he rubbed the warm milk over his arms.

 

"Depends on what you feel, my duck?" Rosy replied as she rearranged the sheets of Ori's bed, and the small prince frowned slightly and thought of a response.

 

"Like your stomach is tied with silver ropes, and is the home of a million butterflies trying to break free." Ori replied as he used a nearby sponge to scrub himself softly as he thought. "But, it does not feel as bad as you thought it would be."

 

"Of course, my dear, that is a natural feeling." Rosy replied with the oaken box in her pruned hands as she stepped toward the smaller being in the tub, her face formed into a soft smile. "I have a surprise for you."

 

Ori looked up with a raised brow just as Rosy clicked the box open. Ori could only gasp at the sight, his hands coming to rest politely in front of his mouth as he did.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin swallowed thickly as his brothers adjusted the front plates of his armour, the whole outfit clinking noisily as he did. Balin then looked the younger brother over with a raised brow and hummed with a nod.

 

"Indeed. Good enough for a king." Balin stated as he looked at his brothers nervous reflection in the mirror, now noticing the way his brothers usually calm blue eyes were now wide with worry. "Are you feeling well brother?"

 

"Aye." Dwalin replied, though his voice betrayed him by tightening.

 

"Are you sure? It is fine if you're nervous, it is a natural feeling." Balin stated as he tightened the should strap the dark blue chest plate of his attire.

 

"Bah, nervous. I have never felt such a thing." Dwalin replied, even though his voice was uneasy again and he fell quickly into thought.

 

He wasn't nervous. In his life, he had faced terrible foes on the battlefield, and even worse foes in the meeting rooms, but if there was one thing that would scare him more than anything else in his life, it was this moment. The last few hours before his wedding. 

 

When Dwalin looked out the window, he could see the path leading toward the gates of the palace, people from the small village mingling as they wandered into the palaces entrance. Carriages holding far off dignitaries and royalty careening through the gates and past the poorer folk. Young children looking wide eyed at the palace and its pristine gates, from their places atop their fathers shoulders or clutching to their mothers hands.

 

Dwalin felt himself swallow thickly before he broke from his brothers fussing grip on his armour, and quickly ran. Sprinting down the hall quickly as his metal weighted legs would allow.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori, dressed simply in his undergarments, was sat at the dressing table in his room. While Rosy was behind him and fixing a set of braids in his copper locks with familiar movement, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she left out a pleased hum, as she dropped the completed braid.

 

"There we are, as pretty as a song bird." Rosy said pleasingly as she fixed Ori's hair into a specific form again, and all the small man could do was smile.

 

That was, however, until shouts were echoing down the hall.

 

"My prince! You can not go in there!"

 

"Halt!"

 

The door burst open and in rushed Dwalin, dressed in fine armour that made Ori's insides begin to flutter again. Rosy let out a strangled gasp and stepped in front of Ori's under dressed form.

 

"Dwalin Fundin-son! You are not allowed to be in these rooms! It is entirely improper." 

 

"I wish to speak with Ori." Dwalin said over rough pants as he placed a hand on his chest to catch his breath back.

 

"Now? But it is only two hours until the wedding and Ori is not properly dressed-"

 

"It is fine, Rosy, I wish to speak with him too." Ori said as he placed an hand on her soft arm, and Rosy looked at him with a raised brow, only to receive a reassuring nod from the younger prince. The old lady sighed and moved out of the way before shuffling toward the door.

 

"Know this. I am just outside, should you need me."

 

The princes nodded and watched as Rosy ducked out of the door, before turning toward one another.

 

"Is everything alright?" Ori asked softly as he got to his feet and carefully approached Dwalin. "You have not changed your mind, have you?"

 

"No, no, of course not I... Well, I-I was just wondering if ye had?" Dwalin asked nervously and Ori looked at him with a slightly furrowed brow.

 

"No, I have not." Ori replied with a gentle smile and Dwalin looked at him with wide eyes.

 

"Aye, well-well, do ye have any concerns. I want ye to be completely honest with me, Ori." Dwalin asked now and he noticed the slight twinge on Ori's face, as the smaller man sighed deeply.

 

"I must confess, I have my nerves about tonight's ceremony." 

 

"Which part?"

 

"The-the mating. I-I do not-"

 

"Ye do not wish to be mated with me?"

 

"Not tonight. In the future, perhaps. But I am not ready for it now, I know my duty as your omega is to provide you with young ones and the Fundin line with heirs. But not tonight, I-I do not wish-"

 

"Of course! Of course!" Dwalin exclaimed as he took Ori into his arms and hugged him tightly. "For tonight, when we are one, I will not force myself onto ye. I made ye a vow Ori, and I swear I will keep my vow."

 

"But how? It is folly. They expect... well, you know what they expect." Ori whispered with a small smile at the way the alphas eyes lightened with hope.

 

"Leave it to me, Ori, I will find a way." Dwalin said with a nod and Ori smiled again as he ran his hands down the alphas well muscled arms, sighing deeply as he did. Thinking just how marvellous it was to be having such a strong and considerate husband, and that it might not be a bad thing after all.

 

 

\----

 

 

When Dwalin had left Ori's room, more like forcibly by Rosy, the pair finally had time to finish dressing, bathing, adjusting, and preening. Both in separate rooms, of course, and with their own set helpers. Then the time came and Dwalin was first forced out of his room and in front of the hall of chattering visitors. More than a hundred thousand, Dwalin thought as he looked over the sea of people and toward the large oaken door where his husband would be standing, equally nervous and hopefully more than excited as Dwalin was.

 

The alpha tucked a pouch inside the side of his armour as his brothers made his last fiddles with his suit of armour and the crown that now sat on his brothers head.

 

A strong silver circlet with six points, depicting the six kingdom under Fundin's rule. Each point was housing an individual blue stone, that was set on every joint in the crown as well, with small inscriptions of the Fundin Runes describing good love and good health on this most memorable of days. It felt heavy atop Dwalin's head, but not entirely uncomfortable.

 

Dwalin noted the way the organ, set in the high wall of the hall, played a single key that made everyone in the room fall into silence. Then the doors opened with a gentle creak and the crowd gasped.

 

Dwalin, being the expecting alpha, was not allowed to turn and see his intended omega under the curse of bad luck. However, that didn't stop Dwalin from looking at Balin, who smiled and nodded at him tearfully. Then the alpha looked to his opposite to see his mother already dabbing away tears under her eyes and his father shooting him a thumbs and a nod of approval.

 

The alpha let out a long sigh before he felt a comforting heat at his side, and even more so when the priest before them conjoined their hands under a soft blue sash. Dwalin finally chanced a look at his soon-to-be-husband only to have the wind knocked out of him.

 

Ori was breathtaking. Dressed in a long white tunic and trousers that were tight enough around his legs to show off his prominent thighs and calves, along with a dark cream sash that was bound around his waist to show off his deliciously rounded hips. Good birthing hips. Dwalin finally looked up to see the smaller man giving him his own look over before their eyes met and they flushed at the same time. Dwalin had only now noticed how beautifully dark Ori's eyes words, a beautiful hazel that could match any in the kingdom, and freckles beneath his eyes that darkened with his own bright blush. Then there was the coronet. It sat above the beings copper locks in a band of silver, it was not old, not at all, but still gave the impression of being such with old fashioned leaves that banded as the six kingdoms around the silver band. It glowed with dark black stones set in golden leaves, to again represent the kingdoms Ori would now be in command of. With Dwalin at his side.

 

Dwalin smiled stupidly as the priest began.

 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together, under the sight of the Gods, to join two kingdoms in a holy alliance. Dwalin, line carrier of the six kingdoms of Fundin and Ori, omega born of the Riolin line and defenders of the noble words of old. Shall we begin?"

 

The pair nodded in unison before kneeling in front of the priest and allowed their foreheads to be bathed in the holy waters of the Fundinia temples. Dwalin looked over at Ori once more before this time and he was met with a warm smile, which he returned with his own.

 

 

\----

 

 

It took much longer than anyone expected but at last the priest was finished with his long speech of justice, trust, and fertility. And now it was time for the one thing everyone came for. The first kiss of the couple.

 

"I now have the honour to introduce to you, Prince Dwalin and Ori Fundin. May they be prosperous!"

 

The crowd cheered and the pair finally had the sash removed from around their hands before they bowed slightly to the applauding audience, before bowing to the king and queen, and of course to Ori's brothers. Dori was wailing happily into a tissue and Nori was grinning as he rapidly clapped his hands. And even Rosy cheered wildly before she wiped away her joyful tears with her cotton apron.

 

"You may now kiss!" The priest called over the crowd and Dwalin had turned wide eyed, he had forgotten all about the sealing kiss. He now looked toward his now husband, who was smiling brightly and his bottom lip tugged under his pearly teeth, before he lunged at the taller man. Twisting his arms around the large mans neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss on the lips, and Dwalin was powerless but to place his hands on the smallers hips and smiled into the kiss.

 

 

\----

 

 

Finally, as the sun set and the moon rose, the pair were interrupted during the feasting, merrymaking, and overall joy that came with the ball of marriage, which happened after every wedding. After spending the evening dancing, singing, and drinking together the princes were forced into a thin walled room that settled just at the side of the hall. The mating bed settled far against the opposite wall, lit with flickering candles and a soft fire that sparked a vacant wall of light on the bed. Ori swallowed nervously.

 

"What is your plan then?" Ori whispered as he knew of the crowd collecting outside of the room and waiting for the newly wed couple to reappear in a few hours, hair in disarray and bite marks covering their necks.

 

"How good is yer acting?" Dwalin asked with a raised brow and Ori furrowed his brow at the larger man, before the alpha gestured him toward the baseboard of the bed and grip it with strong hands.

 

"Now what?" Ori asked as Dwalin took a place behind him, laying his hands on the bed base either side of Ori's, his fingers tightening and wriggling to find a good hold. "Dwalin, what are you doing?"

 

"Just follow my lead." Dwalin replied before shoving the bed sharply and letting out a low groan. "Oh Ori!"

 

Ori flushed brightly as he caught onto the plan, before he too began to shift the bed forward with a push, causing it to think rapidly against the wall and letting out a convincing sound for those who were listening anxiously.

 

"Ah, Oh, alpha! Alpha!" Ori screamed, to hide the fact that he was breaths away from giggling like an immature pup.

 

Dwalin let out a little snort in laughter, which he quickly turned into a panting moan.

 

"Ah, oh, by the gods, ye know how to touch me, touch me so good." Dwalin panted roughly and Ori sniggered slightly at the alphas own over dramatic panting. Before looking up at the alpha, whose eyes were scrunched up as he rapidly shoved the bed.

 

"Feel so good in me, keep going!" Ori whined and noticed the way Dwalin's lips formed into a small smirk. Such beautiful lips. They were dried superbly and only dampened when Dwalin's tongue slipped over them, an enchanting movement.

 

The small omega didn't know what happened as his mind suddenly blanked and he quickly leaned up and pressed his lips to the corner of Dwalin's own. The alphas eyes snapped open and looked at Ori with a confused expression, Ori shrugged slightly before helping the larger man shift the bed in front of them.

 

"Okay, I'm going to finish." Ori whispered to get the larger man to break from his trance, before he let out a loud cry. "Oh strong alpha! Fill me with your pups!"

 

"Oh aya! I'm coming! I'm-" Dwalin let out a hoarse cry before they stopped shoving the bed at the same time, and pretended to pant loudly.

 

The were silent for a moment as they heard mumbling approvals outside the door, the pair let out relieved sighs before Ori turned in the larger mans arms.

 

"What are we going to now? They expect bloodied sheets and a bite mark of the mated on my neck." Ori said unsurely and Dwalin smiled before sliding the pouch from the crack in his armour and pulled out two cranberries and a single blueberry. 

 

"Crane yer neck." Dwalin whispered and Ori did before he crushed the blueberry on the crook of Ori's neck and grinned, before using his free hands to ruffle Ori's pristine hair and tangle his braids slightly. The blueberry stain wouldn't last long but it was convincing enough to last for a few nights if Ori didn't scrub at it too much.

 

Dwalin then chucked the duvet off the bed and wrestled with the sheets for a moments before taking the cranberries, and rubbing them against an appropriate place on the starched sheets. Ori watched with a small smile at all the effort the larger man had put in, too make the people and his parents happy, but to also keep Ori content with his own decision.

 

This marriage was definitely getting off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is cut short...

After the mating ritual was declared valid, by some of the wise Betas and the King himself checking the reddened sheets of the wedding chamber and the 'bruise' on Ori's pale neck, the newly weds were quickly told they had to leave for their honeymoon. After the mating procedure was completed, it was expected that the omegas would enter a heat. The newly wedded couple were then expected to continue mating and establish a child from their love making. In precarious arrangements like Dwalin and Ori, it was expected of them to mate fast and well in order to produce the line a viable heir. Every guest in the wedding halls knew that it would be no difficult task for the princes to mate, because they were both fertile and young. However, a promise between the princes kept the fact from all that night that they were not mated, nor would a child be formed this night. Not yet.

 

Ori had kissed his brothers cheeks and wished them both a tearful goodbye, making them promise to stay until he returned in a weeks time from his trip. Dori and Nori had both nodded and solemnly swore that they would stay and wait for his return. Ori was shuffled away from them by a group of attendants and toward a carriage, where Dwalin stood with a small smile on his lips as he helped load the carriage with a few cases and chests, before he helped his husband into the back of the wagon.

 

When the larger prince had settled inside next to his husband, he had rapped his knuckles against the wooden roof of the carriage, sending the driver to flick the reins of the horses and beginning to trot down the gravelled road.

 

"So, husband of mine," Ori teased after a few silent moments, just to absorb all that was happening in the moment. "Where exactly are you whisking me away to? Some distant eastern land of spices and silks? A northern country of snowfall and ancient castles?"

 

"Not even close, dearest one," Dwalin teased in reply as he knocked on the top of the carriage again, and Ori raised a brow at that as the cart seemed to turn sharply about a corner. "We're closer than ye think." 

 

Ori furrowed his brow slightly at that before sitting back and gazing out the window, to see the path lit by flickering white candles and petals of purple lilacs. Ori almost gasped at the sight, until the floral trail ended abruptly and the carriage slid onto a dirt road. Ori looked at his husband who was smiling softly at him before the carriage jolted to a careful stop.

 

"I hope ye don't mind walking." Dwalin stated before carefully opening the carriage door and hopping out, waiting for his husband to follow with an extended hand to help him out of the carriage.

 

"Your mother said we were going to western isles," Ori said as he stepped out of the cart, with help from Dwalin, before taking in his surroundings, the only light being that of the stars peering through the branches of the tree. "She said your cousins wished to meet me properly and have us stay with them for the honeymoon."

 

"Aye, but I thought ye would not enjoy that, and only went along for the rules of propriety." Dwalin replied as he unloaded the bags from the back hooks of the carriage and passed the lightest one to Ori for the smaller man to carry.

 

Ori couldn't deny that he would have preferred to go somewhere else for his honeymoon, other than Dwalin's distant cousins castle, which was even more confine and hidden than that of the Fundin home. For Ori would have gone mad, if he were to see the solid stone walls that surrounded the Ironfoot castle.

 

"And besides, my cousins are arseholes." Dwalin stated and Ori giggled slightly as he was driven from his thoughts before following Dwalin. Who quickly slipped a pouch of silver into the coach drivers hands and whispered in his ear, before the man tipped his dark top hat to him and the young prince before setting the cart off again, into the distance and disappearing into the settling fog of night.

 

"Where are we going?" Ori asked as he began lugging the case behind him, following Dwalin's quick steps as he marched.

 

"Ye'll see." Dwalin replied as he shuffled through a set of low bearing branches, holding them apart so Ori could walk pass without being hit.

 

Ori was slightly suspicious at all this, remembering back to a novel he had read in the Fundin's library some time ago. About alphas who would take their new brides deep into forests and kill them, twiddling their evil moustaches like some old fashioned villains as they stole the jewellery from their young virgin brides and disappearing into the night. Not that Ori liked those kinds of books, or anything. Was this Dwalin's plan all along? To lure him out to a forest and kill him after their marriage? Ori didn't have much of a dowry for a prince, nor did he wear ample jewels, so why would Dwalin want to steal from him?

 

Dwalin's deep rumbling laugh broke Ori from his thoughts, and only now did the smaller man realise he was speaking out loud through the whole thing.

 

"It's all well, Ori, I'm not going to kill ye." Dwalin said with a fond smile as he placed the cases he was carrying to the floor, Ori copying the movement instantly.

 

"So what are your plans with me then?" Ori asked, before Dwalin ducked and scooped Orin into his arms, causing the small omega to squawk in surprise and wrap his arms around Dwalin's thick shoulders as he was carried.

 

"Where are we going?" Ori squeaked as he clung desperately around Dwalin's neck and the larger man chuckled softly before speaking as he continued to walk.

 

"Many moons ago, while I was practising my hunting and weaponry with my masters, I stumbled across a little cottage-"

 

Ori's ears perked up slightly at the words, remembering back a few months ago when Tralin, the queen, had mentioned an old cottage on the folds of the Fundin land, somewhere tucked behind the vast forestry around the property and settled into nothing more than debris and ancient plants.

 

"And it was hidden behind ropes of old vines, honeysuckle flowers, and thick chains of ivory. I returned from my hunting later and found it again. I remembered the old smell of the sturdy stones and the honeysuckle, otherwise I would not had been able to find it again, then I thought for a moment. When we were married ye would be expected to join the royal court, I would have to return to my own royal duties, and everyone in the palace would never let us breathe, not even for a moment. So I thought-"

 

Dwalin finally set Ori down and instead lead him forward by conjoining their hands. Ori gazed around them at all the tall and ancient trees around them, covering the pair in a silver blanket of starlight that danced through the branches and pale leaves.

 

"What if we could have a place all our own? Some place that only we knew and no one would ever have to know about. A place that, in time, we might bring our wee ones and let them play and grow as a normal child would. What if there was somewhere we could escape when things became too much in the palace."

 

Dwalin stopped in his tracks then, turning back to look at the smaller man with a wide grin on his face.

 

"A place just for us. No rules, no expectations, no duties or lords." 

 

"Dwalin, you didn't." Ori sighed and Dwalin chuckled slightly before pulling back a thick branch of heavy leaves to reveal a fully restored cottage, one with a hay thatched roof and four set walls made of cobbled stone and new slices of grey brick. Flowers laid up the path and around the four corners of the stone house, The chimney was puffing soft white smoke to blow away the ashy dark clouds above them, that was just brimming with rainfall. Or giggled again as Dwalin lifted him once more and carried him toward the small cottage, and passed the threshold of the door easily when he tucked Ori against his chest.

 

Ori looked around instantly, eyes wide and mouth slightly slack.

 

The inside was just as nicely refurbished as the outside was, with plush, rich new sofa and chairs settled in front of a roaring fireplace, along with flickering candles on every shelf and cabinet corner, setting the room and hallway in a warm glow. It had been stripped of its old wallpapers and paints and was given a blank new look, one that Ori could, and would, model himself.

 

Dwalin carefully set his husband down and grimaced as he too looked around the vacant house. He gazed at tall the candles and new furnishings and believed himself of being too forward, too romantic for the smaller man to feel comfortable with. He had only spoken to his brother of his plans and left Balin to smooth over any details, after all Dwalin was expected to produce an heir this night and in his youth Balin was far more of a catch than he dared to admit, so Dwalin thought it wise to give all decoration planning to him. By the gods, had that been a mistake.

 

"Sorry if it is a bit much, I just wanted to make sure ye were comfortable." Dwalin stated awkwardly as he watched his husband wander, in a delighted trance, in and out of the rooms. A small smile on his face, that Dwalin did not see, and made the larger man panic as Ori did not say a single word.

 

"It was a - a daft idea. I see that now, I'm sorry Ori, I should not have assumed that ye would want something like this. I was foolish, gods, so foolish, forgive me. I was not think-"

 

Ori spun on his heels and took Dwalin's hands in his before pressing a soft kiss to his bearded cheek.

 

"It's beautiful, Dwalin. I love it." Ori stated with a fond smile, his eyes averting around the room once again as Dwalin gazed at him lovingly, a small smile twitching in his lips. "It reminds me of my home. My childhood with my parents and brothers."

 

"It's a bit of a mess right now, it must be said, but now we can make it look anyway we want." Dwalin replied as he rubbed his own hands up and down Ori's arms, before reaching into his own pocket and brandishing an old bronze key, that had been polished just for the smaller man. "It's all ours."

 

Ori took the key from the larger man and stowed it into his pocket with a gracious smile. He pressed a kiss to his husbands cheek again before tugging him along, asking for a grand tour of the house. There was not much to see beyond the hall and the living room, only a small bathroom. There seemed to be far more room upstairs, where two neat rooms sat opposite one another, both having beds set up in the centre of them.

 

"I ordered two beds to be placed in here," Dwalin insisted as he held the door to the second room open for Ori, who had expected a cot or a nursery to be already set up. "I said it was for guests, but truly, it is for me should ye not feel comfortable sharing a bed this or any other night soon."

 

Ori furrowed his brow slightly at the words, most alphas that were married would want - no,  _demand_  - they had passage into their other halves bed that very night. However, here stood an alpha. A wealthy and important alpha at that, wishing Ori now harm and was trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Ori knew Dwalin was good and kind and patient, but he had not expected for such a blatant forethought for his well-being and it made Ori's heart swell. 

 

Ori quickly turned to Dwalin who was stood in the bedroom doorway and wrapped his arms around the larger mans neck, his face resting in the crook of the older mans neck. Dwalin returned the embrace with a trace of a smile on his lips, he wrapped his arms around Ori's waist and hugged him tightly before the smaller man pulled back and placed his slim hands on Dwalin's broad shoulders.

 

"We are married now, and when we go on our adventures we always share a canvas. I see no reason why a bed is so different." Ori reminded and Dwalin's smile could only grow as he chuckled.

 

"It is quite different, Ori."

 

"But I wish to try." Ori pressed, his hands rubbing the largers shoulders, which caused Dwalin to fold quite easily and agree to his husbands request.

 

After that, the evening went off without much further talk of their new bed arrangements or that when they had walked into the master bedroom, candles were lit everywhere, chocolates and a bottle of wine and lube were left on the bedside table, and soft rose petals were scattered across the silken sheets. Balin had certainly tried to make sure he was not next in line for the throne, by the lords, Dwalin had never felt his cheeks blush so deep. However, by the look he received from Ori they both made an agreement to sleep in the guest room for the night, but not before swiping the bottle of wine and the chocolate from the table and sneaking off downstairs to get comfortable for the evening.

 

That's where they sat now, in the dimly lit living room sharing a bottle of rich red wine between them and an empty box of chocolates flung to the side. They had started a game between them, one that entailed taking a mouthful from the wine bottle every time they were too embarrassed to answer. They were now stuck on a particular question where Ori was left blushing violently, from the alcohol or something else Dwalin was unsure. 

 

"Come on, I asked ye a question, ye has to answer or take a drink!" Dwalin pestered as he pressed the wine bottle closer to Ori and the smaller man continued to giggle.

 

"I- I am not answering such a question, it's- it's very rude." Ori said as he swatted at Dwalin's hand. "It is not at all appropriate."

 

"Come on, yer first kiss, tell me." Dwalin continued and Ori sighed with a slight smile on his lips, while shaking his head fondly.

 

"Very well." Ori huffed as he traced the rim of the bottle with his fingers. "My first kiss was... my wedding day."

 

Dwalin snorted slightly, scratching the back of his neck with nerves. He tilted his head at his husband and squinted, trying to understand the confession.

 

"Ye been married before of somethin'?" Dwalin asked and Ori narrowed his eyes at him.

 

"No."

 

"Oh." Dwalin contemplated Ori's words for a moment, his wine soaked mind catching on a few moments later. "Oh, yo- ye mean today was- was-"

 

"Yes." Ori replied and took a small sip from the wine bottle, it was not like Dwalin was paying attention or anything and the games rules had long since been lost since half the bottle was gone already.

 

"Oh aye..." Dwalin paused for a moment before a grin appeared on his lips. "Was I good?"

 

Ori only snorted a laugh and handed the wine bottle back to the larger man, who took a slight sip.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Me?"

 

"Your first kiss." Ori clarified and Dwalin hummed as he took another long sip, wiping his red stained lips with the back of his hand as he thought for a moment.

 

"A princess from the north seas, a lovely- lovely beta girl with these- just these big blond curls. A lovely young lady." Dwalin recalled as he rubbed his bearded chin and Ori smiled at him from across the sofa. "I was only a boy of thirteen at the time."

 

"Was she beautiful?" Ori asked and Dwalin hummed slightly.

 

"Oh yes - yes, very beautiful. She had a lovely smile, the most annoying laugh I've ever heard though, positively awful. I remember only doing it to appease my mother and hers, who were constantly squealing about us being a sweet pair." Dwalin said with another chuckle as he downed more of the wine. Ori had his head resting in his palm, as his arm sat folded against the back of the sofa.

 

"Would you have married her had you not had me?"

 

"Nah," Dwalin replied as he waved Ori off. "She married a beta prince from the East three years later and died the following year later baring him a son, I received a letter some months earlier to her death she-she said she knew that she was going to die, the doctors all told her the childs weight was too great, but she would rather that than lose her first son. Quite a tragedy really."

 

Dwalin took another drink and Ori reached out with his free hand and enclosed it around the larger mans own.

 

"I am sorry." Ori tried but Dwalin only shrugged.

 

"It matters not, it has been almost fifteen five years since then and her son is healthy and strong, just as she would have liked." Dwalin reassured and Ori smiled only slightly, still feeling the weight of Dwalin's story on his chest. However, he felt reassured when Dwalin lifted their hands, laced their fingers together, and carefully petted Ori's hand like he was holding a sweet raven.

 

"In answer to your question, no. No, I do not believe I would have married her, because in my mind I felt like I would always find you. In another life and a different world, maybe I would have had the chance to find you myself, but for now, I am pleased the gods above have blessed me with such a gift. Ye're beautiful Ori, and I would not trade ye for anything, or anyone, in this world." Dwalin justified before bringing Ori's hand to his lips and kissing his wrist tenderly and Ori found his fingers brushing between Dwalin's short beard. 

 

"I knew I would find you too." Ori explained as he petted Dwalin's cheeks and smiled. "I may have been resentful at first, but now - now I am not afraid to be with you."

 

Dwalin only hummed before a small smile appeared beneath his beard and passed Ori the wine bottle.

 

"My turn again, tell me about your most embarrassing moment."

 

"Only if you tell me yours." Ori said with a giggle before taking a sip from the bottle and telling a story of how he once walked into a study chamber in his youth that was full of children, but none that were his classmates.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin didn't notice that Ori had fallen asleep until he had returned with a forth bottle of wine, he could contain his alcohol well but Ori was smaller than him and so would feel much drowsier much faster. Dwalin smiled at the sight of his young husband, who was curled up on the puffed up cushions and head was nestled on the arm of the sofa. 

 

The large alpha placed the wine bottle quietly on the small wooden table next to the sofa, before hunching over to lift the smaller omega into his arms. He did it with quite some ease and Ori only let out a soft mumble in the depths of his drink induced dream, before Dwalin turned to carry him up the stairs.

 

Dwalin carefully tugged off Ori's shoes and tightly wound braids before he slipped into his own nightshirt and hesitantly crawled under the soft duvet of the bed. It had only been a small one because Dwalin was expecting for only him to sleep in it, but now there was two of them he had no choice but to curl right next to Ori, even then a part of his shoulder and hip would hand over the side of the small bed. However, Ori didn't seem to mind the heat as he turned on his side and curled up against Dwalin's chest, breathing in the comforting scents of the alpha.

 

The alpha laid still for a while, too afraid to move and wake Ori or move and fall of the bed. As he drifted into sleep he could not control his arms as they wrapped carefully around Ori and tugged him closer to his chest before falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

Ori woke, later that night, because rain was beginning to patter down the thick and rattling windows to the left of the bed. The first thing Ori registered when he woke was the heavy downfall of rain that splashed their bedroom window, and cast the night in a dull blue glow. The second thing he registered were a pair of thick arms wrapped protectively around him, which caused Ori to look over his shoulder and see a slumbering Dwalin resting his face to the omegas rounded shoulders and looking peaceful in his place. Ori smiled slightly in the darkness before curling up in his pillow and falling asleep once again.

 

 

\----

 

 

The rest of the honeymoon only lasted another five days, before one of Dwalin's confidantes and friend came to tell him that the palace was worried for them as they had received a letter stating they had not arrive at Ironfoot halls. However, Ori was not shy to admit that those five days had been the best of his life, because he spent all that time with just Dwalin and they had gone swimming, berry picking, hiking, and would just drink and talk every night as they grew unexpectedly closer and closer. Ori was no longer ashamed to say he was married to a prince of Fundin, and he would never be again.

 

When they had returned to the mansion of Fundin they had been pretty much whisked away from one another as the council required Dwalin in their office and Ori was on the list of everyone else in the kingdom. Ori spent a few hours with his brothers, discussing all and anything that had happened during the months of his and Dwalin's courtship and how Dwalin had saved him a number of time. He did not speak of the incident with Ori's heat being induced because he did not see that it was their place to know or worry. They then left again, as Ori had said there was little reason for them to stay around any longer. The brothers had a wonderful time drinking tea and just having quite laughs with one another in what felt like forever. Ori had promised to write to them again as he did before, before they rumbled away in their carriage back to Ori's homeland, and the young prince no longer felt the urge to follow them home, he seemed to be at peace.

 

The peace did not last long.

 

Ori was then directed to the library, which was usually his favourite place to be, and was met with the sight of Balin and the queen in deep discussion. They then began to include Ori into the talk as they were now discussing his responsibilities and roles within the kingdom now. Ori swallowed thickly.

 

He knew he would have some rules to follow now that he was officially Dwalin's husband, but he did not believe they would be placed upon his shoulders so soon.

 

"Well, there is the speeches to prepare." Balin began as the wrote with an curved black and brown feather. "You must be ready for the Yule festival in the next few months."

 

"And then there is the touring," The queen interrupted. "You must be seen by the kingdom now you two are officially wed."

 

"There is the banquets to be ready for."

  
"Visiting relatives."

 

"New clothes for your presentation."

 

"Preparing for the children you two will eventually produce."

 

"The new guards must be enforced, you're official Fundin royalty now."

 

"The chefs must know your favourite dishes form them to prepare."

 

The conversation had ended pretty early, as Ori complained of a headache and excused himself, but not before being loaded with a pile of law books to study. He was perceived as a ruler and prince to the land now, and had to learn more of their ways and laws after all. Ori just wished they would have let him rest and relax from the honeymoon before giving him such tasks and responsibilities. 

 

When Ori went back to Dwalin's room, which would now be his permanent room, he was instantly met with the sight of Dwalin, dressed in fine new robes and he noticed a similar set of the garments in a rich lilac. Dwalin smiled when he saw Ori enter, before hurrying over to him and collecting the books and scrolls from his arms, the once heavy tomes looking weightless in the alphas strong arms.

 

"How was yer meeting? My brother and mother are not pushing ye too hard yet are they?" Dwalin questioned as he placed the heavy writings on top of a nearby dressed. Ori shuffled toward the bed and ran his fingers over the fine silks and golden buttons and bumpy stitches. The young omega shrugged.

 

"No, they are not too harsh yet, just a little... enthusiastic." Ori tried and Dwalin hummed, knowing just how 'enthusiastic' his kin could be about the kingdom and the rules. He knew his mother was going even as far as preparing a crèche down the hall for any new heirs that may arrive.

 

"I'll have a word with them." Dwalin promised and Ori smiled slightly before the larger alpha swept up behind him and wrapped his arm around the omegas waist, causing him to turn around and place his hands to Dwalin's shoulders. It all just felt so natural and he could not believe he had become so fine with all this so soon, but he supposed it was due to the time he spent with Dwalin and how they had grown a close bond.

 

"But listen, since it is still humbly our honeymoon, why don't we go out tonight? It will take your mind off everything."

 

Ori hummed in consideration for a moment before looking up at Dwalin with a soft grin.

 

"What would you recommend?"

 

"How about, dinner in our rooms, alone. Then we could go take a walk of the lands."

 

"I would like that."

 

A knock at the door ended their plans with a sharp conclusion. Dwalin huffed and excused himself from Ori's company and arms as he approached the door, pulling it upon with a fiery tongue that was ready to be released on any who interrupted them. 

 

"My lord, King Fundin wishes to see you." The armoured guard panted as he clutched his chest. Dwalin frowned at him, wondering just what his father expected from him so late in the evening. Then the words slipped out. "An attack, an attack from the north!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tell me what you think??)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori has a busy day ahead of him...

 

"-And to see, forward, the brightest of futures." Ori recited across the libraries, his hands folded politely at his back just as Balin had told him to stand. "It is to my, greatest honour, that I-"

 

"Lad, take more breaks between your words. It provides contemplation to the audience." Balin carefully encouraged and Ori nodded.

 

His mind had truly not been with him today because he was filled with an awful fear. The fear of the Fundin kingdom being at war with another, with their elderly king wishing to enter the fight with a full heart and the young prince, and Ori's husband, wishing to wait for the intruders to do more incriminating harm.

 

Ori peeked at the speech for a moment and made sure the lines were still in his mind, before folding it behind his back.

 

"That I. Ori, son of the Riolin people. Wou- would see, this kingdom, become a greater jewel to the crown, of - of-"

 

"I think that's enough, lad." Balin called as he stepped down from the podium all the way across the expansive library. He said it would help Ori with tone and pitch, to make sure he would be heard anywhere around the room, but all it did was make the omega feel even more nervous and hopeless. "You have enough on your mind right now, other than preparing speeches, as we all have."

 

"Yes, I would agree with that analysis." Ori replied before he tucked the speech back into one of his books and piled them. 

 

Balin could also sense the unease that cursed the kingdom like a thousand days of rain. As a beta, his emotional sense were as fine tuned as any omegas were, and twice as much as any alpha, so he could feel the thoughts of the young princes mind beating against his own skull the longer they remained in the same area. He had felt it too with his mother this morning when they had their early tea.

 

"Fear not, young prince, my fathers skills are well versed in these types of situations, as are Dwalin's. They would not go charging into a war they have no intention to win." Balin stated and Ori felt a little bit comforted by the speech and let out a calming breath, he knew he was over thinking this whole ordeal and he had little doubt it would all be over by lunch. 

 

"Come now," Balin spoke again as he notice Ori was now visibly relaxing. "I am sure Rosy is eager to see you for brunch, it has been a good five days since the last time she laid eyes on you and she is quite fond of your company."

 

Ori smiled at that, because it was true. He had missed Rosy extremely when he was off adventuring on his honeymoon and he had felt oddly out of sequence when Rosy was not around in the morning to give him a schedule of his day and then see that he arrived to each on time. Rosy was to him what his brothers were back in his home, and she was of great comfort to him.

 

Ori nodded to Balin and allowed the elderly man to hook arms with his and lead him out of the library and to the dinning hall, which was practically empty. The hall was quite and seemed to be drizzled in a sleepless blue light that was rooted to the rounded raindrops that hissed at the windows outside. The queen was sat sipping at her mid morning tea while two servants stood waiting at the sides waiting to be called upon, Ori and Balin hesitantly stepped into the room and the queen smiled brightly at them, obviously thankful for the company. The two bowed and the queen nodded.

 

"My boys, come sit, sit, it would not do us well to waste such food." The queen, Tralin exclaimed as she gestured to the sealed dishes and trays around her. However, before Ori could sit a pair of soft arms enclosed around him.

 

"Oh Ori, my lad, my sweet little lamb, I have not seen you for what felt like a lifetime." Rosy gushed as she hugged the little omega closer and Ori returned it with a strong hug and placed his face to the elderly ladies shoulder before she pulled back and examined Ori with her hands and worn eyes.

 

"Look at you, absolutely glowing." Rosy praised and Ori began to blush. "Should we be expecting an little Ori's or Dwalin's any time soon? You two were getting on marvellously during the wedding."

 

Rosy pressed a hand to Ori's middle and the young princes blush grew even brighter under the questions of his handmaiden, but he simply swatted the old ladies hands away and tutted.

 

"Now honestly, how am I supposed to know, it has only been a few days." Ori lied as he tried to convince the others that he was not, or did not know yet, that he was pregnant.

 

"A few days can be all it takes, my lovely." Rosy replied with a wide and wrinkled grin as she clapped her hands together. "Just imagine, a lovely little baby in the palace again, that's just what everyone needs at times like this!"

 

Before Ori had the chance to reply Balin approached and placed a hand to the old maids arm. The small omega shuffled away slightly as the elderly prince cleared his throat.

 

"Now Rosy, could we please get the young prince and his cub something to eat. The poor lad has had nothing all day."

 

"Oh, oh yes! Of course, my apologies my lord, just a bit enthusiastic is all." Rosy said before she petted Ori's cheeks and hurried out of the room with a bright smile on her lips.

 

Ori and Balin sat a moment later and the queen smiled from her place at the right of the kings chair. Ori looked around the room and to find the lords that usually dined with them, Dwalin, and King Fundin were absent from the table.

 

"Where is the rest of us this morning?" Ori asked and as Tralin opened her mouth there was a loud clatter of metal hitting wall, followed by muffled shouts, coming from the conference hall that sat just beyond the halls of eating. Ori wince slightly before he spoke again. "Ah, I think that answered it."

 

Tralin smiled slightly and Balin grimaced before excusing himself, tossing his silk napkin onto his empty dish and getting to his feet. It was no less than three minutes later that Balin's loud voice joined the fray of the conference halls.

 

Tralin and Ori ate in silence for a few moments once Ori finally had something on his plate, before the elderly queen swallowed a blackberry and spoke.

 

"I was thinking, dear son, that since the men seemed preoccupied in their shouting match today, perhaps it would be nice for us to go for a walk in the gardens." Trailn declared as Ori swallowed a bit of his pastry tart. "The light rain certainly makes the flowers glow and my husband is not much for walking, the old lump."

 

"I would love to, my queen." Ori replied and the queen smiled brightly before retuning to her meal just as the young omega did too.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori had not expected the new fur coat that had been draped over him as he and the queen prepared for their walk. The young prince questioned the whereabouts of his old cotton coat, and the servants replied that the prince of Fundin had requested a new coat be made for him in one of the many fine furs Dwalin had trapped and skinned from wolves over the years. Ori smiled slightly and told the servants to pass on his gratitude to his husband.

 

As soon as they were outside, the lady queen wrapped her arm around Ori's as a support while they walked and she spoke avidly of the gardens history and the decoration and garlands. Many of the gardens tenders were also milling between the trees and flowers, speaking of ways to preserve the seeds and bulbs of the flowers over the winter and if there was a war, because food would be limited in the times. Ori tried to ignore the talking of the servants, but his ears twitched at the sounds and his gut twisted with worry.

 

"Now, see over here was where my dear Fundin built and had grown a beautiful hedge maze, just as my boy made you a library. He was a romantic old sod, my Fundin, he still is really." Tralin explained and Ori was pulled from his thoughts to look at the grand white rose hedge maze.

 

"It is quite beautiful." Ori confessed and the lady queen hummed before leading him deeper into the garden. "Was it apart of your proposal?"

 

"Oh goodness no." Tralin laughed slightly and pulled Ori closer against her side. "It was while I was visiting in my younger years to see the king and my future intended, Fundin had been acting so mysterious and distant, until one night after dinner, he took me by the hand and lead me to the maze, saying that in the centre was a carving of a marble formed heart, and that it was his. Then he spoke of how it would be impossible for any other in the maze to find, because it always belonged to me. I knew he was the one then."

 

Ori smiled at the story and gazed at another entrance to the maze which was beginning to fall into an orange bloom as the later months began to set into its branches. Ori then looked over to see lady Tralin smiling fondly at the memory, wrinkled fingertips pressed to her lips.

 

"That was so long ago now, and my husband can still surprise me in the most wonderful ways."

 

"That is the way of love?"

 

"Aye. Love needs stability, yes. However, it also needs a spark of light and a firm base to grow upon to make it worth maintaining, just as a maze needs." Tralin explained before pulling Ori along and the young prince gazed at the white rose hedge once more before allowing himself to be pulled along.

 

"Oh, and over here," Tralin swept her hand toward an old pumpkin patch that they arrived at a moment later, that was now littered with white stones and soft blue flowers. "Is where I first found out I was pregnant."

 

"How?" Ori questioned. "Did you ask one of the pumpkins?"

 

Tralin laughed fondly and petted Ori's copper curls.

 

"Indeed not, that would be quite silly. Actually, it was Fundin's father, the great king Farin, who told me. I was here with him that day and we were discussing knitting patterns, he was quite good at them the old king, and he said I was looking plump. Not the nicest way to speak to the newest princess I agree, but then he told me that his own wife had gained much weight with Fundin under her girth. I went to the healers the next day and there was my little Balin."

 

"The king Farin sounded like an excellent man." Ori declared and Tralin agreed with a fond hum before she began nattering away again about her prize winning cauliflower, that had to be removed after Balin fell in them as a child and had a rather bad reaction to them, that and a rash on his bum. Ori threw his head back and laughed.

 

It was not long until the pair had ventured around the whole garden, discussing the plants and listening the birds sing their final songs of the season because in a few months it would be winter and they would fly to the south lands to keep warm and eat. As they returned to the entrance of the maze they saw Dwalin step out of the castles back gate, a worried expression crinkling his face. That was until he saw his mother and husband and was instantly adjusted into a warm smile.

 

"Mother, I hope ye haven't been wearing out my husband too much." Dwalin teased as he pecked his mother on the cheek before taking Ori's hand. "I'll be needing to have a discussion with him now."

 

"About what?" Ori asked softly and Dwalin gave him a solid smile.

 

"It's about something that no old lady should bare witness to hear." Dwalin replied with a heavy wink and Ori furrowed his brow slightly, but Tralin didn't seemed to notice as she raised her hands to her flamed wrinkled cheeks.

 

"Oh, look at you two, as randy as a pair of thorns." Tralin shrilled like a schoolgirl and pushed them together as she cooed. "You two go off and speak as long as you like, I'll be sure the cook saves a lunch for you both."

 

With a hearty wink and a kiss to each of their cheeks, Tralin hurried off and Dwalin's face fell slightly again before tugging Ori toward a corner of the maze, which was rather secluded and away from the wondering ears of the staff. The corner had a fine pearl table and chair set and Dwalin quickly shoved Ori into a seat before wringing his hands nervously and rubbing the back of his neck a moment later.

 

"Dwalin, is something wrong?"

 

"I-I wouldn't say wrong. Nature is not wrong, Ori. Is it not?"

 

"It is not." Ori replied hesitantly to Dwalin's erratic babble and it was only a moment later did Dwalin stop fidgeting and kneel on the soggy grass, still quite wet from that mornings rain. "Ack, Dwalin! What are you doing? You're going to get your trousers all muddy."

 

Dwalin didn't reply, only held onto the corner of the table and his shoulders heaved with laboured breaths. Ori reached out carefully and rubbed the mans shoulders and neck in a hope to soothe him, but no comfort came to Dwalin.

 

"Dwalin, something is wrong. I know it." 

  
The large alpha finally looked up, his eyes wide with apology. Ori willed them away only slightly when he raised his and cupped Dwalin's bearded cheeks.

 

"Ori." Dwalin began as he let out a shuddering breath. "The - the nature of Fundin man, is - is not tested by wealth or power. A man must live by his bravery and skill alone, nothing more. M-My father- as- as ye know, there is, and has been for a few days now, attacks on our northern borders. And my - my father, sees it best to - to head forward on this war, and I'm his-"

 

"No, no, Dwalin. This is ridiculous." Ori interrupted and shuffled himself to the edge of the chair and Dwalin leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ori's middle, trying desperately to hold him. "He can't declare war for something so small-"

 

"It is small now aye, but it'll get bigger." Dwalin tried to reason but Ori shook his head.

 

"Dwalin, it is dangerous and foolish. Why can you not send men of the north to fight them? It is their land afterall. What of your father too?"

 

"He is to fight with us."

 

"He is an old man! His hair is grey and his limbs weaken." Ori protested and Dwalin shook his head.

 

"All Fundin's fight until death. The greyer the hair the greyer the blade of the sword, Ori. That is our way-"

 

"It is not right. He is old and you're young, too young to fight."

 

"Ori, I have fought many times before and will until I die just as my grandfather and his father before him did." Dwalin argued and Ori shook his head, trying to fathom the fact that Dwalin could be dead in a few days and all this time, this courtship, all these feelings for Dwalin would die with him and with Ori's heart.

 

"I-I can't lose you, Dwalin." Ori tried as he lifted the mans head from his knees and rubbed his bearded cheeks with his thumbs. "I can't."

 

"Ye won't Ori." Dwalin promised as he leaned up and knocked his forehead to Ori's with a small sigh. "I will come back. I swear."

 

 

\----

 

 

The rest of the day had been a tense affair. Fundin had spoken to the people of his kingdom from the respectable height of his balcony, where the rest of the family stood and saw the common man stand silent and pale at the declaration. Wives held their husbands and mothers held their sons. Ori held Dwalin's hand in one of his and the queens in the other, as she dabbed her watering eyes with a soft handkerchief. 

 

Fundin declared that they were at war, and all alphas and betas above the age of consent were obligated to fight. They would march out in the next day and would not return for another six, if they returned at all. The omegas were only expected to fight when the numbers were too great, otherwise they were too valuable to the population to send. Omegas were not naturally gifted fighters, as there bodies were built more for their minds and running and hiding in smaller places, that's what kept them alive. They did not need brute strength to win a war, but wars needed brute strength to defeat them.

 

Ori glanced up at Dwalin during Fundin's speech and saw a sharp scowl settled on the alphas face. Ori squeezed the warriors hand slightly but he received nothing in return, and Dwalin never looked away. 

 

The tension grew even more when dinner was ready. Dwalin and Ori had found themselves in the library before this, with Ori sat against the arm of the sofa reading aloud for Dwalin and Dwalin sat on the opposite side, rubbing the bottom of Ori's feet with his palm and relaxing under the words of his omega. The alpha prince had tensed up immediately when a servant came in and declared dinner, and now Ori sat awkwardly opposite his nervous husband, who was cutting into his steak like the head of an enemy.

 

The dinner was quiet, other than the occasional rumble of distant thunder that was beginning to turn up a storm outside. Ori awkwardly ate his potato salad in silence, not even daring to look up as he heard lady Tralin sniffle into her cloth, and even Balin was in complete silence for a change.

 

"You- you are not usually this quiet before a battle, son?" Fundin commented and Dwalin stabbed his fork into another piece of steak from the platter in the centre of the table and slapped it onto his own plate. "You're usually steaming drunk with your comarades at this time, swaying and shouting that you have nothing to lose."

 

Dwalin threw his fork to his plate and Ori winced slightly, along with Balin who startled in his seat.

 

"I have something to lose, now." Dwalin growled and Fundin looked over at Ori as the small man gazed at him for a moment before returning to his dinner.

 

"Do not use that tone with me, son." Fundin growled in reply, his bushy grey eyebrows furrowing on his wrinkled brow. "The enemy has forced my hand."

 

"No. The warmongering old bastard in ye is forcing yer own hand!" Dwalin hissed and Fundin slammed his fist on the table.

 

"Do not get smart with me, boy! I am your king."

 

"Ye're no king, ye're an old man and a wreck!" Dwalin snapped as he jumped to his feet while Fundin did the same, even though the old man was slower on keeping upright. Ori jumped too in time with Tralin as their husbands stood to fight.

 

"How dare you! You- you treasonous-" 

 

"That's enough!" Tralin shouted over the two of them now as she marched forward and pulled the feuding alphas a part, straightening her back as if requesting for them to challenge her. "This could be the last night we spend together, as a family, as one! This silly argument will stop this instance, do you hear me?!"

 

Dwalin only growled at his father one more time before turning and marching out of the room. The grand eating hall was silent for a moment before Ori, who had taken off his napkin and folded it at the side of his plate, excused himself and followed Dwalin out of the large double door.

 

 

\----

 

 

It did not take Ori long to find his husband again, he had stopped in the library but when his husband was not there he knew he would be in their shared rooms. He quickly and quietly stepped down the halls and marble stairs that lead to the room and when he reached the door he steadily pushed it open, peeking inside for a moment, before stepping in.

 

Dwalin was sat on the edge of their bed, polishing his army marching boots, if the marks were anything to go by as a familiar sight to Ori from Nori's days in the navy. Dwalin also had a lit cigar in his mouth, which he was smoking avidly with his free hand.

 

"That- that damn old bastard, who does he think he is?! He is a mad- mad old fool." Dwalin cursed as he continued to rub at his boot and taking a drag on the cigar. Ori hesitated at the door for a moment before closing it with a sigh, and Dwalin knew what it was about, taking another drag from his cigar. "I only smoke when I am annoyed, and never in front of people. It is a bad habit."

 

"I think you're reacting a little too strongly." Were the only words Ori said as he stepped across the room, plucked the cigar from Dwalin's mouth and jabbed it into a nearby ashtray, leaving Dwalin's lips to curl in an annoyed state. 

 

"I think he is reacting to this whole problem a little too weakly." Dwalin huffed in reply before Ori tugged his boot from his hand and placed it on the floor, he took a seat next to the large alpha a moment later and listened to him sigh. "I should apologise shouldn't I?"

 

"Not tonight, perhaps in the morning. It would be best for you two to go together on good terms." Ori replied, only now realising that tomorrow he would wake and Dwalin would be gone from his side, just as every omega would in the kingdom. Just as their friend Bilbo would be, because Thorin was expected to fight too and leave Bilbo with the three boys and his little girl.

 

Ori had given some thought to children before, when he went into his first heat he had always imagined a strong alpha on one side of his bed and a babies cot on the other. He had been young yes, but he was not simple minded or young any more. What he felt with Dwalin was true and honest and though he was afraid to say that he loved the larger man, he could not help the little tug at his heart and the flutter in his belly whenever he was alone with him. He even knew that Dwalin felt the same, but he did not know why he didn't just confess. Dwalin had said he would be patient with Ori for his love and affection and for a future child they may not ever have. Now, here he sat, with the love of his life at his side and he wanted to let Dwalin know that he loved him and that he was ready.

 

Unfortunately, all the words became stuck in his throat.

 

"Aye, I suppose you're right." 

 

"Of course," Ori said after a few moments regaining his thoughts. "He is your father after all, and that is certainly not something to lose over something this small. Apologise to him tomorrow and all will be well again, you'll see."

 

Dwalin only nodded then and Ori patted him on the thigh before preparing for bed, which spurred the larger man to do so too. It was perfectly normal for them to undress and redress in the same room together, as they had done when they were on their adventures but Ori couldn't help when his eyes were drawn to Dwalin's broad chest and thick arms, just as Dwalin's eyes were drawn to his plump hips and soft thighs. When they noticed that they were looking at one another they smiled and coughed awkwardly before crawling to their sides of the bed and curling up with backs pressed against each other. That night, they found comfort in one another's soft heart beats and warmth, and did not even think of a world were this would never happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think?))


End file.
